Anything's Possible If You've Got Enough Nerve
by hammah0219
Summary: How far would you go, and what risks would you take if half of you was in danger? Only one reasonable pairing, not twincest, just love in a brotherly way. Please, please, please review!
1. Life After Tomorrow

_Author's Note:__ I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters associated with this story. Thank You, J.K. Rowling, for the amazing stories, for which this story could not have been here without. I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. Please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 1: Life After Tomorrow**

_George's Point Of View  
_

* * *

I remember the day he, Fred, died. I remember the look on his face. I remember the way I felt. I feel the same way every day now. I know Fred can't reply to what I'm saying, but the least he can do is listen. Today is a new day, and I am so not ready to take it on.

Our usually extremely busy house now feels like a ghost town. No one is here today, everyone went shopping somewhere. Glass shattered, wood splintered, papers torn, and our prank stuff scatted on the floors. Some of the boards on the stairs are cracked, but still usable. On the other hand, our room isn't better. Broken desks, broken bookshelves, cracked windows, and a depressing feeling floods the place. I know things are hard, but they're destined to get better.

Today I wake up and say,

_Morning, Fred!_

But then I realize that Fred isn't there anymore, I get up and walk in straight from my bed to Fred's desk which houses a notebook which reads:

_Note to self: Need to make some more Skiving Snackboxes._

This is the last thing hand-written thing I see of Fred's. I walk out of the untidy room and step into the bathroom. On the left is a sink, which now leaked. Further left is a toilet, which, thankfully, still worked perfectly. In the far right corner is a shower, which also still worked. I never look at mirrors anymore becuase I don't want to see my reflection anymore. It reminds me too much of Fred. The only mirror is in my room, on Fred's bookshelf, which I turned around. I walk out of the bathroom, after my quick shower, and step in my room. I put on one of my more comfortable outfits, a white t-shirt, blue jacket, and jeans, and made my bed. I sit down on it, put my head in my hands, and start to cry.

My life is miserable without Fred. I look around and all I see is broken. Broken wood, broken glass, broken dreams, and broken memories. When I accidently see myself in some broken glass, all I see is a broken person. A person that had his soul ripped in half on May 2, 1994, by Bellatrix Lestrange. That person was once part of _people._ No more were the Weasley twins actually twins. No more will the remainder of the twins be happy. That person will never get over the fact that his is no longer whole. _Never._ That person is looked at like he did something wrong when he goes out in public. _Why?_ That person doesn't know. That person is looked at by his family like he is seconds from dying every day. That person never smiles anymore. _Never._ That person never got the chance to say goodbye to his other half. That other half is still at Hogwarts, not buried. That person wouldn't allow Fred to be buried. Not yet. Truth is, that person is more than a person. That person is me- George Gideon Weasley: Brother, friend, co-founder and now, single owner of Weasley and Weasley's joke cart in Diagon Alley, but no longer a twin. _No longer._

* * *

I hear knocking on the door, so I wipe the tears from my face and stand up. I don't want anyone to see me looking like this.

_George, I know you're here! You _never_ leave this stupid room, so open the bloody door or I'll knock it down myself!_

_Why, of all people was he here? _

I shrug off the thought and I open the door to find him. He has curly red hair, big blue eyes, and freckles scattered along his stern-looked face. Yep, I said to myself. It's Percy, the biggest prat known to any half-blood, pure-blood, and muggle-born.

_What do you want, Percy? Don't you see that I'm not in the happiest mood?_

_You think that you're the only one affected by Fred's death, but you're not. He had four other brothers and a sister. One of them includes me. So stop you're wining and listen to me-_

_But he also had a _twin_. And that was me. I was closest to him, and you guys will _never _understand what I'm going through, _especially_ you._

Percy then nods, and I can tell that he understands what I am trying to tell him.

Boy was I wrong.

Percy barges in, grabbing me by my neck. He forces me against a wall. I never seen Percy this mad before.

_Believe me or not, I was the second closest to Fred. He came to _me_ when you weren't there for him. He asked _me _for help on his reading and writing, help on his spell work, help on his potions, and anything in-between. _STOP_ thinking that you are the only one that is hurting inside because of him, George. He is gone, and _nothing_ will change that._

He let go of my neck, and I fell to the floor on my knees. I gasp for air, and Percy walks away.

_You don't know _anything_ about us, Perce. You were never around to help anyone. You left as soon as you could. You're still as big of a prat as ever._

Unfortunately, I mumbled this a little bit too loud.

Percy, very quickly, turns around and grinds his teeth, narrows his eyes and his hands turn into fists.

_What was that, George?_

_You heard me._

I now realize that I shouldn't have said that.

Percy whipped out his wand and cast several incendio spells, all which I am too much in shock to block or stop. I try to cast an aqua erecto spell, but Percy is too smart for that. He casted expelliarmous and my wand flies from my hand to his.

_I was around long enough, George. I knew him, too. I said I was sorry, and you believed me. Why did that change?_

_You only said you were sorry because the Ministry was basically destroyed. That changed because _you_ let Fred die. _You_ let him not pay attention. _You_ made a joke that _you_ knew he was going to laugh at. It was _you.

_I let him die? George, I would never do that._

_Then why did he, hmm? Why is he not here today? Why am I dying inside? Why do I constantly feel like ice? Why is half of my soul gone? Why am I alone, Perce? Why?_

Percy lowers his wand from my face, which is slightly covered in ash. He looks around at all he did. He casts some aqua erecto spells and the fires all disappear. He tosses me my wand, which I catch easily. I push my body up from the ground; unfortunately, my hands are on some shattered glass. My elbows buckle, and I fall back down. Percy comes and helps me up, and bandages my hands.

_I- I guess I never thought of it that way. George, I am so sorry. I don't know what it is like to lose someone that has been your best friend- err, twin. I don't know what it's like at all._

I slide back down against the wall onto the floor. Percy does the same. We both look around us and what we've become.

_Fred's gone, George. I don't think he'd appreciate what has happened to us._

We both start to cry. He hugs me, and I rest my head on his shoulder. He is the closest thing I have to a twin. Sure, he looks nothing like me, or acts like me, but he sure knows what it feels like. I am somewhat no longer lonely, I still am, but at least I have the next best thing here to help me through it all.

_Me neither, Percy, me neither._

* * *

You see that little button that says, 'Review', on it? You should press it.


	2. Dear Fred

_Author's Note:__I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 2: Dear Fred**

_George's Point Of View  
_

* * *

The family is here this afternoon, Fred. They are all coming to get me. They are all coming to take me to you. I wonder how I'll feel. _Happy? Sad? Angry?_ I don't know. Mum is here already, and the rest are coming in right now. _All except two._

After me and Percy's little, err- "Dispute", we talked out all our feelings, and memories. It felt great, to be with someone that is sort of like you.

Percy and Bill both shout my name, indicating that we are ready to leave. I look around to make sure I don't want to forget anything. I sit down at my desk, and grab my pencil. I start to write one of my usual letters to you. When I finish, I go downstairs, and the whole family is trying to clean up the house. I look around, and I start to cry. I sit down on one of the boards of the stairs, and the whole family stopped cleaning. Percy comes and talks to me.

_George, remember what we talked about earlier? We are all just trying to help you through this, okay? I know it's hard, but you can't cry all the time._

The family all nods. _All except two._

We all then go outside, and I see the portkey.

_Wait, we're traveling by PORTKEY?_

_Yes, George. Something wrong with that?_

_No, Dad,_ _It's just- just that the last time I traveled by portkey, Fred was with me…_

Dad sighs and keeps walking. I am last to reach the mangy, old boot.

_Okay everyone, for this big of a group, everyone will have to-_

Then the whole family all completes his sentence by saying,

_Think happy thoughts!_

All seven of us grab the boot. We all follow Dad's orders by thinking happy thoughts.

_Okay everyone. One- Two- Three!_

We all fly up in the air. _All except one._ I am still standing there, eyes closed, hand in the air. I put my hand down to my side and I open my eyes, but I don't see anyone. I then shout,

_Percy? Mum? Dad? Bill? Charlie? ...Anyone?_

I sigh, thinking it didn't work because of the big group. I sigh and apparate to the school- a way quicker way. _All except two._

* * *

R is for review  
E is for everybody review this story  
V is for various reviews is what I want  
I is for interesting reviews are interesting  
E is for elephants would want you to review  
W is for what I want is for you to review  
(review)


	3. My Soul To Take

_Author's Note: __I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 3: My Soul To Take**

_George's Point Of View  
_

* * *

After what seemed like seconds, I am the first to arrive at Hogwarts. After me are Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mum, and then Dad. They are all shouting my name. I greet them with a shy wave. They are all relieved, for I think that I purposely didn't come with them.

_Why didn't you come with us?_

Percy calmly asked me. I reply with a sudden realization,

_Dad said that you have to think happy thoughts, right? Well I couldn't really put one together. All my happy thoughts include Fred, and he isn't real anymore, so neither are my happy thoughts._

I had a hard time speaking the last of the last sentence, but Percy understood.

We all walk in the Great Hall, where Fred was the only thing that indicated that there was a war. The school was reconstructed, with a new headmistress. Thank god it wasn't Umbridge, for I would have literally felt bad for all the new students. We all spend an hour or so mourning over Fred. I can't get a clear sight of him, for there are six other people mourning. I wait patiently, and when we were ready to leave, I talk to Mom.

_Mum, can I have a few minutes alone with Fred? I didn't really get to see him._

_Oh, sure honey, just don't be too long. We are all going home now. I love you, and come back to the burrow when you're finished_.

I nod, and then she kisses my head then walks out of the hall and outside. It was now pouring rain.

Percy stops in the middle of his tracks.

_George? Aren't you coming with us?_

_No, you guys sort of crowded Fred, so I couldn't get a chance to see him. I'll only be a couple of minutes, and I promise I won't do anything stupid._

Percy nods, and then gives me a shy hug. The whole family is gone. _All except three._

* * *

_Hmm, sorta sets the mood, right Fred?_

I take silence as a good thing.

_How is it? Being dead and all. Does it feel like anything?_

Again, I take silence as a yes. Just then, a strong wind blows and opens one of the new windows. It feels cool, smooth and wet.

_So that's what it feels like? I wrote a letter to you earlier, Fred. I love you, and I hope you love me… In a brotherly-twin way. What I wrote is true, and yes, I am really gonna do this. I hope you don't hate me for this. _

Again, another strong wind blows through the window. This time, it knocks my wand out of my pocket and onto the floor. I look at it, then I look at Fred. There are still some ashes in his hair, still some minor scars on his body. I then have a backflash to the night when he died. I shook my head back into reality after two or so minutes. I again look at my wand, trying to figure out the riddle that Fred wants me to solve. Another strong wind blows and some pebbles on the floor roll around. I then realize what Fred wants me to do so desperately. For the first time since Fred died, I smile. He supports my decision, and that is all I want right now.

_Fred, I am thinking the exact same thing. Just- just give me a minute._

Yet another wind blows. This time, though, stronger. My wand rolls across the room and up to my feet. I bend down and grab it, and fiddle with it in my hand, rolling it and such.

_Okay, I think I'm ready._

I remember the times me and Fred were together. The first time we got our Hogwarts letters, the first time we flew our toy brooms. The first time we pranked someone, who was Percy, the time we confused mom at Platform 9 ¾ in thinking that I was Fred and Fred was me. The time we talked to Harry about Quidditch, and the time we won the first game of the season. I remember how we heard that Ginny almost died in the Chamber of Secrets, the time we gave Harry the Marauder's Map, and the time we passed our Apparation tests. I remember the time we scared the living daylights out of Mum when we apparated behind her, and the time we gave Skiving Snackboxes to first years, and the time we opened our cart. I remember the time we saw our house burn down, and the time we heard that Sirius Black died. I remember the day I lost my ear, and the time we went to Bill and Fluer's wedding. I remember the time that we heard that Mad Eye died, and the time we were on the, "Have You Seen This Wizard?", posters around London. I remember the time we forgave Percy, and the last time we were together. I remember your screaming almost got me killed in the fight. In all those times, you were with me. How can I make new memories when all of my old ones involve you?

It rains even more.

_Fred, I know what you're doing, but I have to do this. I know what it'll do to me, but that is the point. I love you too much to live another day without you._

I start to cry, because I realize what is coming next, and what it'll do to my family. I can't stop, though. I made a promise to Fred, and I am not going to back out of it. I think of Percy, Bill, Ron, Mum, Dad, Charlie, but especially Ginny and Fred.

_Okay, I can do this._

_Expulso!_

I point my wand upward. The ceiling starts to crumble down. Large, heavy pieces of stone fall from the ceiling.

_I'm coming to see you, Fred. I'm-_

One of the many large pieces fall and hits me.

_I'm coming to see you, Fred. I'm sorry for doing this, Percy. I know you told me not to do this, but Gred can't be Gred without Fred and George. Forge can't be Forge without George and Fred. The guilt is just eating me up inside. I love you all, and this is my decision, and it'll make me happy._

This is what I meant to say. I can't say it anymore, because most my ribs are cracked, I can feel blood, and my heartbeat is slowly slowing down.

* * *

_Cold, pelting rain is what I have to feel._

_Shadowy, foggy, darkness is what I have to see._

_My family's forgiveness is what I want and need to feel._

_Fred is who I want and need to see._

* * *

You know you want to! (review)


	4. Remember Me, Please

_Author's Note: __I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 4: Remember Me, Please**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

Hyperventilation. A form of breathing. The only form of breathing I know for a couple of seconds. Thoughts fill my slightly-burnt head. The brightness of a new day fills my eyes, slightly stinging them. I've been in the dark for so long, I don't know what it's like to feel the sun's warm, bright rays of sunlight.

_Who am I? What happened? Where am I? Why do I feel like… ice?_

I shake my head, some ashes fall from my hair. I touch the left side of my head.

_Hmm, that's weird. I feel like I have only one ear, but why do I have two?_

That thought ponders me for the next 20 or even more minutes. I look down at my hands. They're all bloody. I look around to see if I'm hurt anywhere. I found my right shoulder to be dry with blood, and a large gash to be in it. I feel all wet.

_It must have… rained?_

I am still getting used to the feeling of being dead. I don't remember anything after the words,

_I'm coming to see you, Fred._

I don't know who or what said those words.

_Wait- Fred? That must be my name? Right?_

I look around to see if I can find anyone to help me. I look high, low, to and fro. No one. I look in some glass. I see me. Me, just me. I have short, ruffled ginger hair, and deep blue eyes. I'm wearing a red shirt with a blue jacket, and some jeans. I don't remember wearing a red shirt, but then again, I don't remember anything. I touch it. It is wet, and dry with blood. I take it off, and now, just wearing a zipped-up jacket for a shirt, and I try to get up. I then feel the need to vomit, so I leaned over. I throw up a liquid substance that is clear, but looked like it had been black or lilac at one point, but I really don't care so much. I try to get up, but I stumble off the table I didn't realize I was laying on, and I quietly joke.

_Geez, get up much?_

I look around. It didn't feel like I was saying those words, but they did come from my own mouth. I shrug it off and start to walk around. I almost slip on one of the water puddles that now fill the place. Still slowly walking, I look up and see a giant hole in the ceiling. I'm confused, for I see spotted, faint, white sparks framing the hole. There is a cool breeze coming from the hole down to the ground. Light peeks from the hole, also. A water droplet falls from the side of it, and falls on my head. Not looking where I am going, I trip. I look back to see what I tripped over, and I see a body.

_Oh, sorry about that._

The body is lying on its side, blood surrounding it. I only see the back of the body, and I already know something weird is going on.

_Hey! I said I'm sorry. The least you could do is say something back!_

Still no answer came from the motionless body. I get up and walk over to it. I turn it over.

Once again today, hyperventilation is the only form of breathing I knew. My face turns pale. My hands shake.

_This- this body- no. It's a- a trick._

I think about that thought for a second, then my eyes grew.

_This body- this body has only one ear._

I remember earlier, when I thought I had only one ear.

I stumble backwards, landing in a puddle.

_No! No!_

I put the pieces together. I feel my hand, then I feel the body's hand. _The same. _I get a sharp piece of glass and cut off a small piece of my hair. I place it next to the body's head. _The same._ At that moment, something, something inside me just, clicked. My blue eyes start to fill with tears. Then I couldn't hold back anymore, so I yell and cry.

_G-George? No! No! George, No! Wake up, George! Please, just- just no! Come back, don't be dead please! Please- No!_

I remember you, George. Out of all the things, I remember you.

* * *

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! (review)


	5. Give Me A Sign

_Author's Note: __I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 5: Give Me A Sign **

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

I sat there all morning. Curled up next to my late twin is the spot where I am and where I want to be. Whoever is taking me away from him is going to wish they hadn't. But it isn't a _who_ that is pulling me away from him, it's a _what._ This _what_ is what most people call, "Guilt". What am I supposed to be guilty for? I didn't kill him, I was dead.

Anyways, after about four or five hours, I sit up and look around. My face is still wet with tears, just like George's face. I am kneeling next to him, and I hear something outside. I get up and look outside, but there is no one out there. I shrug it off, thinking it is only a figment of my imagination. I go back inside, and sit next to George again. I lay my head on my knees, and tears start to fall from my eyes when I look at George again.

_You were too young, George. I may not remember everything about our past, but I at least remember you, and you are all that's important, right? All I know is that we are twins, our birthday is April 1, and- and- well, that's about it. I don't know anything about our family, where we live, or who I really am in life. I just wish someone could give me a sign, but you are the only one I know._

I hear another noise outside. I hear a crumply, crinkly noise, and I know that this time, it's real. I get up again, and walk outside. I see a newspaper of some sorts. The front line reads:

_**Nearly a Year after The Battle: Remember Who Died For Us?**_

_**For The Full List of Deceased, Turn to Page 3**_

Wait, war? Maybe this is George's clue on the rest of our family. Maybe one of them died, and was recognized in the paper. I turn to page 3 in, "The Daily Prophet", newspaper and I see a long list of the heroes who died, and their family, luckily.

* * *

_**Lavender "Lav-Lav" Brown**_

_**1980- May 2, 1993**_

_**Pure-Blood Gryffindor**_

_**Member of Dumbledore's Army**_

_**Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Brown**_

_**Good Friend of Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley, and Sybil Trelawney**_

* * *

_**Colin Creevey**_

_**May 3, 1981- May 2, 1993**_

_**Muggle-born Gryffindor**_

_**Member of Dumbledore's Army**_

_**Son of Mr. Creevey and Older Brother of Dennis Creevey**_

_**Good Friend of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, the late Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Oliver Wood  
**_

* * *

_**Remus "Lupin" Lupin**_

_**March 10, 1960- May 2, 1993**_

_**Half-blood Gryffindor**_

_**Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts (1993)**_

_**Member of First Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Marauder, Prefect, Werewolf**_

_**Son of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, husband of the late Nymphadora Tonks, father of Teddy Lupin, son-in-law of Andromeda Tonks and late Ted Tonks**_

_**Good Friend of late James Potter, late Sirius Black, late Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter, late Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, late Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, and many other members of the Order of the Phoenix  
**_

* * *

_**Severus "Snape" Snape**_

_**January 9, 1960- May 2, 1993**_

_**Half-blood Slytherin**_

_**Half-Blood Prince**_

_**Former Death Eater, Head of Slytherin House, Headmaster**_

_**Professor of Potions (1980-1992)**_

_**Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts (1992)**_

_**Headmaster (1993)**_

_**Son of Tobias and Eileen Snape**_

_**Good Friend of late Lily Evans, late Albus Dumbledore, and the Malfoy family**_

* * *

_**Nymphadora "Tonks" Tonks**_

_**1973- May 2, 1993**_

_**Half-blood Hufflepuff**_

_**Auror**_

_**Member of Second Order of The Phoenix**_

_**Daughter of late Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks, wife of late Remus Lupin, mother of Teddy Lupin, niece of late Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, cousin of Draco Malfoy, and granddaughter of late Cygnus Black III and Druella Rosier**_

_**Good Friend of late Alastor Moody, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, late Ginny Weasley, Molly Prewett, Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley, and many Order of the Phoenix members  
**_

* * *

The next one took my breath away, and definitely not in a good way. I am so shocked that I almost fall over again, but I maintain my balance.

* * *

_**Fred Weasley**_

_**April 1, 1978- May 2, 1993**_

_**Pure-blood Gryffindor**_

_**Co-owner of Weasley and Weasley wizard's joke and prank objects**_

_**Member of Dumbledore's Army, Second Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Former beater for Gryffindor's Quidditch Team**_

_**Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Little Brother of William "Bill" Weasley, Charles "Charlie" Weasley, and Percy "Perce" Weasley, Big Brother of Ronald "Ron" Weasley and late Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, Older Twin of George Weasley, Nephew of late Twins Fabion and Gideon Prewett, Bilius Weasley, Brother-in-law of Fleur Weasley, and Grandson of late Septimus Weasley, late Cedrella Black, and Mr. and Mrs. Prewett **_

_**Good Friend of George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Harry Potter, Lee Jordan, Filius Flitwick, and Many Members of Dumbledore's Army and the Second Order of the Phoenix  
**_

* * *

_**Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley**_

_**August 11, 1981- May 2, 1993**_

_**Pure-blood Gryffindor**_

_**Member of Dumbledore's Army**_

_**Only Daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Little Sister of William "Bill" Weasley, Charles "Charlie" Weasley, Percy "Perce" Weasley, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, late Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Niece of late Twins Fabion and Gideon Prewett, Bilius Weasley, Sister-in-law of Fleur Weasley, and Granddaughter of late Septimus Weasley, late Cedrella Black, and Mr. and Mrs. Prewett**_

_**Good Friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, and **__**Many Members of Dumbledore's Army  
**_

* * *

I found it. I found the clue that George had been trying to show me. I found it, and I am going to find my family. The only ones to be alive are, according to the newspaper, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Perce, George, and Ron. Even I know that George isn't alive, so he's out.

_Weasley and Weasley wizard's joke and prank objects_

That's my lead. I don't know where it'll take me, but at least I have something.

_Thank you, George._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait- wizard?_

* * *

_All right, everbody put your hands up! Actually, put them on the mouse/ screen and click on the review button. It would make me very happy. :)_


	6. I'm Not Him

_Author's Note: __Sorry for the long wait. I've had writer's block. Well, sort of. Anyways, if you think that this is the last chapter, then you are very, very wrong. I am going to include at least 20-25 more chapters. Some are longer than others, some include more information. __I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 6: I'm Not Him**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

Okay, okay. I don't know what a wizard is, or if I'm one. It's a bit scary not knowing who you are, or at least not knowing anyone that can help. I get up off the ground, and pat my twin's head. Some ashes come off and onto my hand, and I wipe them off.

_Hello? Can someone please help me? I don't know what to do! I don't know-_

I start to cry at that point. I sit down on one of the long tables in the long hall.

_Please? I need more, George. I need more of a lead. I can't really go home if I don't know where it is, or even where I am_.

I hear someone outside. I am relieved, because they can help. From what the paper said, my family is pretty big, so they must know who I am.

_Wait! Wait! Come back, I need your help!_

The girl stops skipping along happily. She stops in her tracks and I run outside.

_Thank you so much for stopping! I'm-_

_Hi George! I'm happy to see you! Are you visiting Fred again?_

_What?- No, no. I might sound a little bit crazy but-_

_Crazy? Ha! People think I'm crazy, but like I say, wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure._

_What does that have to do with- Never mind. Where was I?_

_'I might sound a little bit crazy'._

_Oh, yea- yea- yea. I'm not him._

_Who?_

_George! I'm not George._

_Why, of course you are, silly. Fred is, well, let's say, "Beyond the grave"._

_No, I'm Fred. Wait- come here for a second._

_Okay, "Fred". By the way, in case you don't remember me, I don't think we've officially met, but I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood._

_Nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Fred Weasley._

With that, Luna and I run back inside Hogwarts, to get out of the cold air. We run inside the door and in the Great Hall. I show her the hole in the ceiling, and George.

_That's peculiar. I always thought, well, everyone thought that Fred- err, you, was the one who died._

_I think I did die, but I don't remember anything. I know my family from this paper. _

I show her the Daily Prophet newspaper, and she nods.

_If you don't remember anything, why don't you go to your family, maybe they know. You can apparate there if you want-_

_I don't even know how to do that._

_Well, what do you remember?_

_Umm, gosh, well I don't really remember anything. I don't even know if I'm a so called, "Wizard"._

_Of course you are. You're Fred Weasley, a Gryffindor._

_And what does that mean, exactly?_

_That means you are in Gryffindor house, one of the four houses here, at Hogwarts. You graduate next year, exciting, right? Oh, and I'm in Ravenclaw, another house._

_Do you know my family by any chance?_

_Boy do I! I went to your brother Bill's wedding, do you remember that?_

_If I said I don't remember anything, I mean I don't remember ANYTHING._

_Okay, uh, oh! Your brother Ron is best friends to my friend. Does the name Ron ring a bell?_

_Yeah, I saw it in the paper, he sure does have a lot of friends. Who's your friend, exactly? Maybe their name rings a bell._

_Yes, Ron does have a lot of friends, even a girlfriend. Can you believe that? Ron Weasley has a very smart girlfriend!_

_Luna, what's your friend's name? And what's Ron's girlfriend's name, too?_

_My friend is Harry, Harry Potter. And Ron's girlfriend is Hermione Granger. Do you recognize those names by any chance?_

_Yes, I saw those names too. Anything else?_

_Umm, no. Sorry for your loss, though. George was an amazing person. I was gonna ask him to the Yule Ball, but being a second year, that would have been a bit strange._

_Do you know where my family lives?_

_I think I do- wait, yes! I do know where you live. Not in a crazy weird way._

_Yea, I understand. Can I have directions?_

Luna giggles, and she looks for my wand, and sees it on the floor by the table I was laying on yesterday.

_Ah, there it is! Here you go, one Weasley twin's wand._

_What's this for, Luna?_

_We're going to apparate there, silly. We aren't going to walk the whole way, that'll take ages._

_But I don't know how to use this. I don't even know any spells or anything._

_Watch this. This is one of my favorite spells. Repairo!_

I watch with wide eyes as I see the large pieces of rock on the floor lift up and fit together in the hole in the ceiling. I also see some water puddles disappear and some glass magically fit back into the window frame.

_Wicked cool, Luna! Can you teach me how to do that?_

_Not now, no. But maybe later, okay? C'mon Fred, let's go home._

She reaches out her hand, and I look at George. I couldn't just leave him here alone. Then I realize that Luna is the one. Luna is the one who is trying to take me away from George.

_Luna- what about George? I can't just leave him here. What if someone comes along and thinks he's me and buries him? Then I'll never get to see him again. What if now is the last time we can see him? _

_No one is going to think that he is you, Fred. Look, you have two ears and he has one. His only ear is facing the ground, so if anyone comes and sees him, then they'll know it's not you. You can come visit him later, but for now, we got to get you home. _

_Actually, I want to go to my joke shop, please. I want to see what we've done, what we've accomplished in life, you know?_

_Yea, I understand._

Again, she reaches out her hand. This time I take it. In an instant, we are standing in front of our joke and prank cart, Weasley and Weasley-brand objects filling it.

* * *

I almost laugh at a sign on the side of it that reads in bright, silver letters:

_**Why Are You Worrying About You Know Who?**_

_**You Should Be Worried About U-No-Poo**_

_**The Constipation Sensation That's Gripping The Nation!**_

I take it that we were big jokesters, but not this big. We go in the store that is behind it, Zonko's.

_Luna, were me and George this big in pranks? I knew we were good at it and all, but-_

Good?_ Fred, you and George were _great!_ You pranked almost every teacher at Hogwarts, and every one of your siblings, even _Charlie!

_Really? Me and George were _that_ mean?_

Mean?_ Yeah right! You guys did it from your hearts. You pranked every chance you got! Or, that's what I at least heard from-_

_From who, Luna? _George?

George?_ No, no. He really didn't like me. He even once called me, "Loony Lovegood", which was _really _mean, after I found out what loony meant. I heard about you guys from one of my favorite Weasley boys, Percy._

_Percy? I think I remember him. Isn't he the really smart prat?_

_Yes! Well, not much of a prat, no. He is my inspiration, my hero! He sometimes tutors me after school on Wednesdays when I'm not with my Thestral, Percy Gred._

_Percy Gred, Luna? That is what you come up with for a name for a, what was it? A Thestall?_

Luna giggles again, probably at my comment on her probably imaginary, "Thestral".

_No, Fred, not a _Thestall,_ a _Thestral._ Like _Thes-tral._ They are flying, dark horses, you see, and-_

She stopped, probably seeing that I am not interested in her horse thing.

_Speaking of flying, are you going to try out for Quidditch again, this year? I'm surprised that Professor McGonagall let Dean and Lee come up with such an idea, after the war. I like the idea, and if you decide to come try out, I'll be glad to tag along. Maybe I'll try out for my team this year, too. Wouldn't that be something, if I tried-_

She stops again, seeing that I disappeared upstairs, out of her sight. I hear a cracking noise, and I notice that some of the stairs are broken. I try my best to go around them, and when I get upstairs, I see piles of mail on a table, which is covered in dust. I slip into one of the rooms, and see a journal marked, "Property of George Weasley, DO NOT READ!" Ignoring the words, I open the book, and I start to tear up. I see several- letters, which seemed to be from George, to- Me?

Why was this here? More importantly, why would George be writing letters to me? I wasn't alive at the time, and I couldn't help but notice that there were faint water markings on the pages, like he was crying when he wrote the letters. I couldn't blame him, either. I would cry, too, if my twin had died and I wrote letters to him, knowing that he'll never be able to read them. But it was different- I _could_ read them. I _could_ feel the texture of his signature at the bottom. I stuff the book into one of my jacket's pockets, and leave the room.

Unfortunately for me, I run into Luna again, and she has a book like George's in her hand.

_Hi again, Fred! I found this downstairs, in a box marked, "Open Only If Fred Is Alive". It's really weird, because there was a slight chance that you'd be alive, but here you are, somewhat as good as new! Why would this be here anyways? I know that you guys spent a lot of time here, but really? Having your stuff here?_

_Wait- What else was in the box, Luna?_

_Oh, nothing much. Just some pictures and a check list named, "What To Do", and a letter._

_Luna, can you kindly bring up the box, please? Maybe the pictures will help me remember something. _

_Sure thing! Oh, here's the journal thing._

She hands me the book and swiftly runs downstairs. I go into the nearest room, and I sit down on a bed. I open the book, and written on the first page, was something George had written before he died.

* * *

_Fred, if you are reading this, then you are alive, and I am not. You have managed to be alive when I have not. I have given you this journal so when you are in a hard time, and you think all hope is lost, then you can write letters or something to me. I did the same, and I hope you read them. I have killed myself, Fred. I did this because I thought I would be with you, but somehow, you managed to be alive. I love you, in a brotherly fashion, and I miss you, wherever you are._

_- George_

I look up, to find something to respond with, but in the window, I see nothing but a black ghost, something I could not recognize.

_Luna? What is this thing? Luna! Help!_

Luna runs upstairs, and gasps.

_This _thing_ is a dementor, a ghost from Azkaban._

_… And what exactly do they do?_

_They feed on people's good feelings, and you pass out. Nothing unusual._

_Nothing unusual? They eat your emotions... Literally!_

_You know how to shield yourself, right?_

I look over at Luna, in a were-you-born-yesterday kind of look. She gives me a shrug, and I can tell she was giving herself a mental slap in the face.

_Fred, get out your wand, now._

_Why?_

_Just do as I say, and you'll be just fine, I promise_.

I do as she commands, and I get out my wand, which was in my pocket.

_Uh, now what?_

_Repeat after me, very slowly, okay?_

_Sure, whatever._

_Expecto Patronum!_

_Okay, whatever. Expecto Patronum!_

_Good, but now, think of a really happy feeling when you say it, and it should work, but I'm not so sure. Give it a go, and if it doesn't work out, then I'll be here to save you._

_Think, think, what happy memory do I have? Okay, I got it! Expecto Patronum!_

It didn't work. I stand there, wand in hand, and watch as the dementor feeds on the last of the happy feelings I've ever felt.

_I'm here, Fred! Expecto Patronum!_

What Luna said wasn't the last thing I heard before I passed out, but at least I knew I was going to be okay.

_You okay, Freddie?_

* * *

_Do it for the children. Or for the author of this story. Take your pick. (review)_


	7. Believe Me

_Author's Note: __I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 7: Believe Me**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

My vision is blurry, but I can make out a couple of people, which seem to be my brother and sister-in-law.

_G- George?_

_No, you are George._

_Sweetheart, he might think that he's Fred. He is still in shock, after all. I don't blame him, you know. I wouldn't be such a happy mate if I lost a twin _and_ a sister on the same day._

My vision cleared, and I see my family.

_Luna? Where's Luna?_

_Who is he talking about, Perce?_

_I don't know, Mum. Who do you think I am, the people encyclopedia?_

_Ugh, what happened?_

_George, what did you do? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Some girl apparated in the living room and left you here. She said that you'd know where to find her for, 'lessons'. What does she mean by that, hmm?_

_M- Mum? Mum!_

I leap off of the couch and into her arms. I started to cry, and she looks puzzled at Bill, who doesn't know what's happening either.

_I haven't seen you in ages! Where's Dad? Is he okay?_

_Yes, George, your father is okay. What happened to you? You're acting like you're Fred, but George Gideon Weasley, you're _not!

_I am Fred, Mum! I- I got attacked by a dementor, was it? Don't you know your own kids apart?_

_I guess not. I'm going to make supper, and you get some rest. I'll call you in when it's ready._

As Mum walked away, I realized that she doesn't know what happened. Or at least, Luna didn't tell her.

_Bill, right? You know that I'm Fred, right?_

_What do you mean, 'Bill, right?', don't you even know your own brothers apart?_

I can tell that he was a joker, too.

_Percy, was it? You look extremely familiar! Have you been in the newspaper lately?_

_George, you're talking nonsense. Maybe I'm familiar because you've lived with me for, I don't know, YOUR WHOLE LIFE?_

_Wait a sec- Luna! Percy, you know Luna, right?_

_Yea, what about her? You've been pranking her again, haven't you?_

_No, I would never-_

_Calling her, 'Loony Lovegood'?_

_Percy, stop! You get Luna in here, and she'll prove that I'm Fred, _not_ George._

_George, it's close to midnight! Why are you wanting me to apparate random people in here just for your own selfish good?_

_Wait- If it's close to midnight, then why is Mum making dinner?_

_She was waiting for you to come home, George._

Dad, I think. I haven't seen him in ages either. Can't anyone tell the difference between me and my brother?

_Can't any of you see that I'm not lying? I'M NOT GEORGE!_

_Then explain _who_ is lying dead in Hogwarts, "Fred"?_

_George is. I was dead, but then I don't know what happened._

_Whatever, George._

_STOP CALLING ME THAT!_

I storm off to a room that could be me and George's, prank stuff lying everywhere. I slam the door shut and curl into a ball on the middle of the floor.

* * *

_Can't anyone tell that I'm not George? That I'm not you?_

I start to cry, and I eventually cry myself to sleep. A couple of minutes later, Mum comes in and sits down on one of the beds in the dusty room.

_George, I know life's hard, but don't give up. Be strong; that's what Fred would have wanted you to do. I'm surprised that you didn't- well, kill yourself. I happy that you didn't, because I couldn't stand losing both of my boys._

Of course, I couldn't hear this, for I was sleeping, but she had a wrong point. I would have wanted George to give up, and he did. He thought that I could control the rain, the sunshine, and the clouds. I couldn't but it was convincing…

_Don't give up George, please don't. If you ever need anything, anything at all, please-_

Her eyes got wide. I must have flipped over, because she fell completely silent.

_Two ears?_

_F- Fred? Fred, you're alive!_

She was crying. Crying tears of joy. Her baby is alive, telling the truth. But again, she fell silent.

_George? Where's George?_

She remembered the loud talk she heard earlier, and burst into tears.

'_Who is lying dead in Hogwarts, "Fred"?'_

_'George is.'_

She repeats those word in her mind just like Fred had said them.

_'George is.'_

* * *

The world comes to life  
and everything's bright  
from beginning to end  
when you review this story  
-Parody of Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato  
(review)


	8. Love, George

_Author's Note: __I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 8: Love, George**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

I had the best dream last night. I dreamt that George was alive, and I remembered who I was, and everything was as it was, before the Second Wizarding War, of course. I dreamt that we were all happy, and no one died. Not Mad-Eye, not Lupin, not Tonks, no one. But that all changed, because the War happened. George died, Mad-Eye died, Tonks and Lupin died, and no one is happy.

I wake up at a shaking of my head.

_Fred! Fred! Wake up, Fred! Wake up!_

Mum? What is she doing in my room? And why is she calling me Fred? I thought I am George?

Oh wait, George's dead.

_Mum, why're you calling me Fred? I thought I was George?_

_Sweetheart, I am so sorry I didn't believe you the first time. Is it true, though? Is George the one lying dead at Hogwarts? Was it him the whole time?_

_No. It was me at first, but then I- I woke up. I saw George, then-_

_Then what?_

_I- I don't know._

_What do you mean, 'I don't know'?_

_I- I don't recall. I don't remember anything._

_Nothing? What is the last thing you remember, then?_

I have to think about this for a bit, because so much happened to me in the last couple of days, I almost forget that.

_Umm, oh yeah! I remember someone saying to me, 'I'm coming to see you, Fred'._

_Do you know who it was?_

_Blimey, Mum! Stop asking me all these questions! I just woke up from being dead, I found my twin, dead, I don't know who I am, and my best friend is being called loony!_

I had to take a breath after I said all of this. I start to cry, and Mum puts her arm around my waist.

_Honey, I am trying to help you. How can I if you won't let me?_

_I just don't know. I don't know anything._

_Who do you at least think it was? We could go back to Hogwarts and we can see if you-_

_Mum, stop it! I DON'T KNOW! If I did know, I would tell you!_

_Okay, okay. I'll stop. In the meantime, please try to remember, for me?_

_Mum...!_

_Okay, I'm outta here. I'll be downstairs making breakfast if you need anything._

With this, she kisses my forehead and leaves the room. I look around, and I sit up. I feel something in my pocket, so I reach into it. I get out the George's journal that I put in there yesterday. I open it, and I read some of the letters that George had left me. I start to cry a little, but then I stop. My eyes got wide, as I read some of the last letter.

* * *

_I want to be with you, Fred. I am giving up on the fight, the fight to stay strong without you. It was supposed to be me who died, the more sensible one, the weaker one. You were always there for me, Fred. So I am coming to be with you. I love you, and I will see you soon. I am dying on the inside, Fred, so why not be dead on the outside, too?_

_- Georgie_

I look at the date of the letter. It was written on the day before I woke up, or at least I think. It was also the date of the newspaper.

_It- It was you. I thought that someone came and hurt you, George. But all along, it was you. You did this to yourself, and now, I know that you truly did this. I can't believe you, Georgie. You would go off and kill yourself... Just to be with me? I would probably have done the same thing, but really, George? Wow, I- I don't know how to put this. I know you're the sensitive one, but- thanks. Just, thanks. I don't hate you, but I sure do bloody well miss you._

_Geor- err, Fred! Who are you talkin' to up there?_

_Mum! Why are you yelling! We all bloody well know that Fred is dead!_

_Percy, Fred is alive! I guess no one has told you yet!_

_Mum! Wait- Fred's alive? He was telling the truth?_

_Bill, you stop yelling, too!_

_Shove it, Perce._

_I heard that!_

_It would be best if everyone just came down to the same room, so no one would have to yell!_

_Yes, I bloody well agree.  
_

* * *

_Fred!_

Fleur came and gave me the biggest hug yet, and almost suffocating me in the process.

_So it's true. Fred is the one who's alive? Not that cry baby George?_

_I turn to see none other than Ron, our little brother, standing in the doorway. Everyone turns and looks at him, after his rude comment._

_George was your brother and friend. You have NO right speaking about him in that way, Ron. Err, we weren't the nicest brothers around, but we are still your family._

_Wait, Fred, if you don't know anything about yourself, then why do you know that you were not nice to your brothers?_

_Luna._

_What's a Luna?_

_Mum, Luna's not a _what,_ she is a _who._ A _who,_ that I'm guessing, helped Fred._

_Well, duh, 'Luna's inspiration and hero'._

_She said that about me? I learned much more from her then I sure taught her._

_She said the weirdest stuff. Like, she told me, 'George was an amazing person. I was gonna ask him to the Yule Ball'. Can you believe that? She is three years younger than him._

_Yea, I can believe that. She talked nonstop about George. While she was saying stuff like, 'George is so cute' 'George has the prettiest eyes' 'George has the best hair' 'George is my idol- err, next to you, Perce', all I heard was blah, blah, blah._

_Just like what I hear out of you every day._

_What was that, Bill?_

_Nothing..._

_That's what I thought._

_I'm surprised she hasn't told me any of that gushy love junk yet. I mean, I look exactly like him._

_Yea, but you weren't exactly like him..._

_How?_

_Well, for one, you have boat loads of self-confidence, while George was very sensitive, that's why it took him very, very long for him to cope with your death. Another is that he has one ear, while you have two, and also you are one to be a leader, a front man, while George would rather hide in the shadows and be shy- well, shyer than you. You need any more?_

_No thank you. So I am louder and more confident?_

_Yep, that is why it was even harder for George. You were everything to him. That's why you were Fred and George, not George and Fred._

_How are we the same?_

_You both are creative; you created those things in your shop. You complete each other's sentences, you- well, to put in a way, were identical. You loved each other since birth, never been apart- well, that one time you were, but..._

_What time was that, Perce?_

_Oh, man. That was so long ago. They were what, like nine, Mum?_

_Yea, it was their ninth birthday, and you got them books. They weren't so happy, so..._

_Let me tell the story, Mum._

_It was about eight or nine years ago, here, at our house. You just opened your presents, and you were furious that I gave you guys some books. You were also jealous at the time, because I was at Hogwarts, my first year, and you had to stay at home with Ron and Ginny. I got to get out of the school day to come home, so I decided to get you something that would steer you guys out of the trouble-making path of life. You weren't happy about my gifts, so you guys ran up to your room when you were done._

* * *

_Why would Percy give us some bloody books? We HATE reading._

_Probably to give us a 'good education'._

Laughter filled the room, which could be heard all the way downstairs.

_Percy, giving us a good education? Nice one, Georgie!_

_Just trying to tell some jokes, y'know? I'm not very good at telling jokes. You're amazing at it though, Fred._

_I love having a twin, George. I can't even imagine how it would feel to lose you. We have done everything together since birth. If it weren't for you, I would have gotten a whole lot of punishments._

_Yea, that's becuase I got them. All of those, 'time-outs' aren't really effecting me._

_Maybe they have a delayed effect on you, or something._

_Anyways, what are we gonna do with these books? I really don't wanna read The Standard Book of Charms, Grade 1._

_Sounds boring. I don't wanna know about- Advanced Potion-Making? Aww, man! Percy just got us textbooks from that magic school._

_Really? I thought that prat would just happen to own books that say, "Property of Hogwarts", on them._

_Why wouldn't he?_

_I was being sarcastic, dear little brother._

_Hey! Just because you were born 13 minutes ahead of me doesn't mean you have to treat me like you are 13 _years_ older than me! Wait a second- my book doesn't say, "Property of Hogwarts", on it! It just says, "This book is the property of-"_

_Of who, Georgie?_

_"-The Half-Blood Prince"_

_Who is The Half-Blood Prince?_

_A Half-Blood, obviously._

_Whatever. What ARE we gonna do with these books?_

_Throw them away?_

_Drop them down the stairs?_

_Rip them in half?_

_…_

_Ooh I know! Let's burn them!_

_My dear twin, I was thinking the exact same thing._

_How exactly are we gonna burn them though? We don't own fire or anything!_

_How about we use this?_

_What is that thing?_

_It captures light, and sometimes fire._

_Neat! Where'd you get it?_

_Nicked it from Percy, of course!_

_Nice..._

_Here's an old lantern I've been practicing it on, we can certainly use this._

_Excellent!_

With one flick of the light-capturer, a small, but very usable fire appeared in the lantern.

_Which book shall go first, Freddie?_

_I think mine shall, Georgie._

_Fred, George, Mum told me to ask you if you want to fly your broo- Oh my Merlin! Fred, what're you doing to your presents?_

_Hey little Ronny, you won't tell on us, will you?_

* * *

_Five minutes later, you guys had to be separated into two different rooms. Of course, your book was totally burned and unusable at that point, but George still has his book, and even used it! You had to go to my room, and George had to stay with Mum in the kitchen. You guys had to be separated for the whole day. I could totally hear you whining up there, 'All I want is to be with you again, to see you again, to hear you again, to feel you again', it was hilarious. Trust me when I say, you guys were never the same since. It's like, a physic connection had been broken, or something._

_Really? George and I did that?_

_Yep. Burned that book to ashes, you did. Evil little pricks you were. That's different now, you guys in the past couple years seemed to lose your touch._

_Whatever, man. Hey, Mum?_

_Yes, dear?_

_Did you ever give George some sort or journal?_

_Yea, I did. Why?_

_I found one in his room back at our place, and I was just wondering._

_Did he write anything in it, Fred?_

_You could say something like that._

I remember the letter George wrote to me, and I start to cry.

_'I am dying on the inside, Fred, so why not be dead on the outside, too?'_

I can't wrap my mind over anything but that. Of course, I don't really have anything to wrap my mind over, because I don't know anything, but still...

_Well, what did he write?_

I snap back into reality.

_Wh- what? Oh, sorry, Mum. What was that?_

_What did George write in the journal?_

_Oh, nothing much. Just some memories and such..._

_Anything else?_

_Some letters, I suppose..._

_To whom are the letters to?_

_No one important, just an old friend of ours. Guess he never got the chance to send them._

_Okay, then. Percy, I'm going out to a meeting in a few minutes or so, and you're in charge while I'm there._

_Ahem? What about me, your husband and father of these children?_

_Or me, the eldest of these little-_

_You numpties, you're coming with me._

_Oh yea, I forgot..._

_Well, we'll be back in couple of hours or so, so be good for Percy, and I love you._

With that, she apparated out of the room, leaving it silent. The only ones there were me and Percy, and even I would've guessed that she'd leave Percy in charge.

* * *

_You were lying, Fred. Those letters weren't to, 'An old friend', were they?_

_Alright, you got me, they weren't for a friend._

_Who were they for, then?_

_Perce, I'm not gonna lie to you. The letters, well- well, they were for me._

_What'd he say?_

_Just that he loves me, and that he misses me, too. What's it to you, Perce?_

_Nothin, I guess. Well, I'm going out, and Mum said that someone has to be with you, so I guess you're coming with me._

* * *

Won't you  
click on the button  
Make me happy  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I want you  
to review  
this story  
-Parody of I'm With You by Avril Lavigne  
(review)


	9. My Friend Percy

_Author's Note:__ Well, I will definitely be writing daily, so expect more chapters every day, if not, then a couple a day. Got out of school, so yeah, that's cool. In my story, the Minister of Magic is still Cornelius Fudge, but the events of the war still did occur. __I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 9: My Friend Percy**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

Long day, George. I learned that you killed yourself, Percy gave us books, Bill and Dad go to meetings with Mum, and that we had a physic connection. Key word there, _had. _I wish you were here, George. Only you can tell me what happened between us. I write letters to you, too, by the way. I keep my journal with me, all the time. I tell you what's happening, and who's with me. But I have a question, George. What broke our connection, George? What made us so- _apart?_

_George, get out here, now! It doesn't take that long for you to look decent!_

_Percy, I'm Fred!_

_Oops, sorry 'bout that, mate. Still, get out here now, or I'll leave your bloody self behind!_

_Why do I have to come with you? Why did Mum have to make me be with someone?_

_She thinks that- well, she thinks that you'll go off and kill yourself._

_Seriously? I've already been dead once, Perce. I don't ever wanna go back there again. Even if George is there._

_Well, you never know. The guilt probably just got to him, y'know? Just hurry up, will ya?_

I breathe slowly, so I won't be in shock again, like I have almost every minute since I woke up. I see a faint, transparent ghost lying on the floor, also breathing slowly. I look around, hoping that I am not the only thing that sees this, and then I realize I am the only one in the room.

_Who- Who are you?_

_What do ya mean, 'Who are you', you don't recognize your own brother?_

_Wait, you're my _brother?

_I swear, Forge, that you're pathetic._

_Who's Forge? I'm Fred._

_Oh my Merlin, do I have to spell it out for you?_

_Pretty much, yea. _

_Fred plus George equals Forge, or sometimes Gred. It really depends who you're talking to..._

I can tell that the ghost of whoever was really getting annoyed, so I decide to strike up a conversation with it.

_Sooo, what's your name? I'm trying to get to re-know the family, ya know?_

The ghost at this point looks like it was ready to strangle me, but I don't care. It's a ghost, after all, it can't hurt me.

_Let me put it this way, Freddie, who do I look like?_

_Umm, me? Look, I don't know how asking me that is going to help with anything, so-_

_Are _you_ dead?_

_Of course not. Geez, you sure know how to ask unhelpful questions..._

_Who looks like you, but is dead?_

_My twin, but-_

_Who's your twin?_

_George, but-_

The ghost is making this so-that-means hand gesture at me, and my eyebrows instantly knit themselves together.

_Can and will you please stop interrupting my sentences, please?_

_Freddiekins, you can't say please twice in one sentence, but yes, I will. Oh, and by the way, I wasn't _interrupting_ your sentence, but merely _finishing_ them._

_Wait a second- George! You're George, right?_

_Who else on the planet looks like you?_

_But you're dead, so technically speaking, you can't really be on the planet. But yea, I know it's you._

_Finally. So, how was your glorious sleep that was almost a full year?_

_I wasn't _asleep!_ I was dead, right?_

_You were asleep. I figured that someone gave you-_

_FRED FABION WEASLEY, GET DOWN HERE NOW! IT HAS BEEN NEARLY AN _HOUR!

_Who's-_

_Percy, I'm supposed to be going with him to- You know what, I really don't know where I'm going._

_Well, I'll be leaving._

_Please, George, no! Don't leave me again! George, please come back!_

But, he was already gone. Now I stood there, tears running down my face, screaming to a dead person that is over a thousand miles away, at the school that many call home.

_Coming, Perce!_

* * *

_What took you so long, anyways?_

_Percy, let's put it this way- It's none of your bloody business._

_So-rry. Well, we're here, so get out of the car, and I'll park it._

_Sure thing, Lord of the Prats._

_What was that?_

_Sorry. I've been a little on edge lately. I don't really know if I was even nice to you or anything. At least this, "Amnesia", isn't very severe._

_Well, you weren't- you know what, you were. You were like, the nicest to me. You barely even pranked me, too._

_Percy, no offense, but you're terrible at lies._

_Just trying to give it a go. Get out of the car, will ya?_

_Okay, okay._

I get out of the car, and stand outside of a place called, "The Leaky Cauldron", it isn't the nicest-looking place around, but I have no choice anyways.

_Come on, Fred. We don't have all day, now._

_One, it's not even day, and two, I was waiting for you, if you don't mind._

_Whatever. I have better things to tend to than babysit you._

_Who exactly are you meeting, anyways?_

_Some people from the Minist- Wait, what's it to you?_

_The _Ministry?_ Bill told me that is was destroyed._

_Yea, but it was re-built._

_Sure, whatever._

_If you don't mind, I don't want you causing a problem while we're here, is that too much to ask?_

_Percy, don't cha know me?_

_Yea, but you don't know me._

_But-_

_Who's the one that just said something about, 'Amnesia', again? Oh yea, it was you._

_Don't worry, it'll be like I'm not even here._

Luckily, I grumbled this just a tad bit loud enough for Percy to hear. He just rolls his eyes and we walk into the building. It doesn't look too bad, but worse that the other buildings around it. Percy walks over to a table and I follow.

_Good evening, Mr. Weasley. Who is this young lad accompanying you this evening?_

_This, 'young lad', is 16 years old, Mr. Fudge._

_Good evening to you, Minister. Also to you, Mr. Dawlish and Mr. Savage. This young lad here is my little brother, Fred. Do you mind if he joins us this evening?_

_Wait, did you say Fred? Percy, you must have your mind joggled, because I have heard that he was deceased._

_Long story, but yes, this is Fred, Mr. Fudge._

_Well, pleased to meet you, Mr. Weasley._

He stretches out his hand, like he expects me to shake it. I look at his hand, then at him.

_Do you really expect me to shake the hand of the man whose administration let hundreds of innocent wizard suffer their loved one's deaths?_

He immediately takes back his hand, and Percy shoots me one of his famous death stares at me.

_Sorry to hear about your brother, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weas- Percy here told me all about you and him, and your inspiring creativeness. _

_Oh, really? What did he say about our, 'creativeness'?_

* * *

After hearing a long story about how creatively inspiring we are, Mr. Fudge finally starts talking to Percy, the whole reason why we are here in the first place.

_Mr. Fudge, sorry to interrupt, but we should really start discussing the security issues at Hogwarts._

_Oh, yes, I believe we should. Sorry for wasting your time, Percy._

Percy nods, and since they start talking business, all I hear is, 'blah, blah, blah', so I look around for something, anything, to do. I stand up, and excuse myself to the bathroom, the only place where I can get some peace and quiet around, 'blah, blah, Dumbledore this, blah, blah, student safety that'.

_Miss, where is the bathroom?_

_Oh, um, last door to your right, sir._

_Thanks._

* * *

I get to the bathroom no problem, and I close my eyes for a minute, then I open them.

_Why, hello there!_

I nearly have a heart attack, fall to the ground, and start breathing shortly and fast.

_Merlin, George! You almost gave me a heart attack!_

_What a pity, then you'd have to be stuck with _me.

_Oh, what-ever. What are you doing here, anyways?_

_Eh, I thought you need some company._

_In the bathroom of an old restaurant and bar?_

_Any where's good if I get to be with you._

_Ah, Georgie, I'm bluffing. But why are you here? Is something wrong? You know, you are dead, there isn't really anything else that can be wrong._

_If you really feel that way, then I'll be going. I'll go hang out with Tonks or Lupin. Maybe even Uncle Fabion, he has good stories, or maybe-_

_George, I'm _right_ here, so-_

_Ooh, I know! I'll go hang out with Moaning Myrtle, maybe she can treat me with some respect._

_George, I'm sorry, but we're in a _bathroom._ I don't know how respectable a bathroom can get._

_Anyways, Fred, something _terrible_ is going to happen. Not just to me, either, but to you._

_What're you talkin' about?_

_Your future, Fred! I can sort of see it, and it doesn't look very good._

_What does it involve, George?_

_I can see a knife, a stone, Percy, a large rock, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and something to do with a... dress? That's all I got for now, Freddie-o, but I hope you sort things out._

_George, this sounds like you are saying goodbye, but what does a large rock have to do with anything?_

_I don't know! All I can see is objects and feelings, but nothing more._

_How do I feel?_

_Hmm, guilty, sad, and curious._

_What's your future got in store, Georgiekins?_

_Hmm, I see a girl, a broomstick, a knife, a dress, Malfoy, a piano, some plates, Pomfry, Percy, and a lot, I mean _A LOT_ of tears. Weird, huh?_

_How do _you _feel?_

_Ugh, I'll tell you, then I straight off, got it? No, 'What about Mum, or Dad, or Bill, or-'_

_Alright, I get it. Now spill the beans, Georgie!_

_I feel pain, misery, desperation, and sad._

The ghost shrugs it off, then it disappears.

_See ya, Your Holeyness! _

_Wow, my memory is coming back a little faster than I thought, but cool! Wait, how come George has a girl in _his _future but not _me?

That is a though I probably won't get an answer to, but what are you gonna do? At that moment, in the back of my mind, I can hear a faint noise, like a voice.

_'Cause, you tosspot, I'm better looking than you._

I roll my eyes at his comment, and I leave the bathroom.

* * *

_Fred, there you are! Who were you talking to in there?_

At first, I think that we could have spoken a little too loud, but maybe Percy was being a eavesdropper. Percy snickers, and he says something that I think he thought of before he said it.

_It wasn't a _ghost,_ was it?_

_Percy, to tell you the truth-_

Percy looks at me with wide-eyes, and with a faint smile.

_- Yes, yes it was._

We leave the place, and sit down on the corner of the street. It is now close to midnight, thanks to Percy's long conversations.

_I was joking, Fred. I thought you were the king of jokes._

_Percy, even you know that that's not true. I'm the king at _pranks,_ you prat._

_What's the difference?_

_Percy, you have so much to learn, my friend._

_Fred, even you know that you're not my friend-_

_And why not?_

_- Let me finish, please. You're not _my_ friend, I'm _your_ friend._

_The difference being?_

_I'm _your_ friend more than you're _my_ friend._

_Oh, yea that doesn't really clear anything up, pal. Oh, and by the way, there is a huge difference between a prank and a joke. _Jokes_ are done by _words,_ while _pranks_ are done by _actions.

_Oh, what-ever._

_Percy, I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship._

_Only on _your_ end, buddy._

_Prat._

_Tosspot._

_...Family-disowner._

_Ha! I can think up a comeback faster than the, 'Great Fred Weasley'!_

_I called myself that?_

_When _didn't _you?_

_...Percy?_

_Yes, Fred?_

_I miss George._

_Me too, Fred._

_I mean, I _REALLY _miss him. I don't remember that much, but he is one thing that I want to remember, but I just can't._

_Fred, I remember having this _exact_ same talk with George, the morning of the day he died. I set your guys' room on fire in the process, but in the end, it was totally worth it._

_Really? I so doubt that._

_Fred Weasley, you _doubt_ me?_

_Doubts, disbelief, have no trust in whatsoever..._

_You're a pain, I hope you know that._

_...Percy?_

_Ugh, what, Fred?_

_I, um, know what happened to George._

_What are you talking about?_

_I know how he died._

Percy's eyes widened with curiosity. I am going to tell him; he was going to find out sooner or later anyways.

_Tell me._

* * *

Where did I go wrong?  
I wrote this long chapter  
It takes place in the Leaky Cauldron  
And I'll stay up, just to write a chapter all night  
And all of you readers know, how to write a review  
-Parody of How To Save A Life by The Fray  
(review)


	10. Fate

_Author's Note:__ Woah, is this one a long chapter. I didn't really originally plan on having this chapter to be so long, but it is what it is. Thanks for the readers that bear with me through my long confusing story. I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5th year/ Harry Potter's 3th year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing! (C'mon, one teensy, little review isn't gonna hurt)_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 10: Fate**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

Yea, so my fate isn't as good as I thought. Then again, I heard it from a ghost in a bathroom, so it could be better, I just don't know it. All I'm trying to do is change it, because I don't want my future to consist of a knife, because normally, knives aren't used for good things. Maybe that means I am going to get hurt, or maybe that means I am going to hurt someone else, but I don't know. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet, so I guess I'll wait. Or, I could just try to change my future.

_Fred, get up! Breakfast is ready!_

_Coming Mum!_

I am the last one at the table, but I don't really care to notice. I am not that hungry, but since I haven't eaten anything in almost a year, Mum is practically shoving food down my throat.

_Fred, honey, please eat _something._ You haven't eaten anything in a year._

_But Mum-_

_Don't say that you're not hungry, because no one wouldn't be hungry if they hadn't eaten in a year._

_She's got a point, mate._

_Percy, does this include you?_

_No, but- _

_Be quiet, then._

_Bill, you're not in this either, so-_

_Dad, neither are you._

_So? I'm your father, so I'm _kinda_ included..._

_Well, _kinda_ isn't enough._

_What-ever Fred. Percy, my boy, have any luck on your research?_

_Not yet, Dad._

_Whatcha researching on, Perce?_

_Nothing much. Just some stuff on the war, is all..._

_What? You kind of mumbled that last part, Perce._

_I said that I'm just doing some research on the war, okay?_

_So, you're researching on the reason I was dead?_

_That's not what I meant, Fred._

_Oh really? 'Because I'm pretty sure that's what you meant._

_Fred, honey, just let it go._

_No, Mum! He _practically_ is saying that he is brushing up his skills on the reason I wasn't here for a year! Are you gonna learn on why George isn't here next?_

_Honey, that's not what he meant, and you know it._

_No, Mum, I don't. Maybe that's what you think I should know, but it's not. Maybe that's what the _old_ Fred would know, but I'm different._

_Honey-_

_Stop, 'Honey'-ing me! Mum, you're just gonna let it go?_

_Fred, stop! You're getting yourself worked up about nothing, okay?_

_Bill, why don't _you_ stop? I haven't talked to you in months, and all you guys are worrying is why I'm here._

_Fred, you should have died. Those stones hit you extremely hard, and that's when you were gone. We couldn't do anything about it, but you're here!_

_Percy, honey, why would you know that?_

_Because- well, I sort of-_

_Were _you_ the one to kill me, Perce?_

_No, Fred! It's just that- well, I was- I was with you._

_You- _You_ let me die. You couldn't have warned me?_

_No, Fred, it wasn't like that!_

_No, that's what it was _exactly_ like._

I can't hold back anymore, so I run. I run out the door, past the garden, and into the woods. I can hear someone run after me, and Merlin, I hope it isn't Percy.

_Fred, wait!_

_Just- Just leave me alone!_

I run past tens of trees, trying to find one easy to climb. I find a tall, wide tree with lots of branches. As I climb, I try to break some branches so whoever it was can't follow me up the tree. Luckily for me, they can't find me. I try to be as quiet as I can, not breathing too loud, and I see who it is. It wasn't Percy, for one, but Bill. Why he is following me?

_Mum, I can't find him!_

_Just come back, honey! He'll turn up sooner or later!_

So that's what it is like? This family stops searching for their family after like, five or six minutes? So much for anyone in our family that wants to try out for Seeker on the Quidditch team...

_He couldn't have run that far anyways, Mum!_

_Just come back home, Bill! He'll come back in a while, just give him some time!_

Problem is, I don't wanna go back. I'll go back when they find me.

And Merlin, I hope they never find me.

* * *

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

_Merlin! What is that stupid noise? It's giving me a headache!_

People say that thinking when you have headaches just makes them worse. Apparently, I'm not so big on listening. It's been almost three hours, and no one has come looking for me. It hurts, to think that no one cares, but I want to be alone.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

_Uh! I can't even here my thoughts over the noise._

_Hmm. Hmm. Hmm._

_Oh, great! Now there's humming, too? Wait, if there's humming, then there must be a person…_

Thinking the word person reminds me of the word people, and the word people reminds me of the phrase, 'Fred and George', and that, well, reminds me of George. And thinking of George makes me cry, so I bawl my eyes out.

_Hmm. Hmm. –Wait... Hello? Is someone there?_

_Why is she here?_

I want to be alone, but I can handle at least her, at least she doesn't fully annoy me. I can see her look around, then up in the trees. She sees me, then she smiles ear-to-ear.

_Hello, Fred! Why are you crying?_

_It's nothing..._

_You must have a reason to be up in a tree all alone and crying._

_She has a point..._

_Just thinking..._

_Thinking about what?_

_George._

_Oh... well, if it's okay, can I can sit next to you?_

_But all of the branches are broken._

She didn't care. She starts to climb up another tree, and jumps from the branch onto the one I'm currently sitting on.

_...But that still really doesn't explain why you are up in a tree._

_Oh, well, you know my family..._

_What did they do this time?_

_Percy thought it'd be nice to bring up the war at breakfast._

_Oh my Merlin! He did that?_

_Yep. And no one backed me up when I said that it was rude. –Wait a sec, Luna, shouldn't we be in school?_

_Nah, Dumbledore let us go early, since the Triwizard Tournament, and the war._

_Well, that's cool._

_He's a cool guy, you know..._

_Yea. I plan to go back, you know._

_What do you mean?_

_I'm going back to the school. I thought that there could be something there that could change my future, after I heard about it..._

_How'd you hear about your future? From Professor Trelawney?_

_Merlin, no! Percy told me that she is a total nutcase, and she doesn't know anything. He's surprised that she hadn't been fired yet, but I don't care. –Luna, how'd you exactly get here?_

_Oh, I walked._

_Really? How far did you walk?_

_A couple of blocks... I don't live that far away. Just cross the forest, and turn left in a small grassy field, and then you'll be at my house._

_Really? I didn't know you live that close..._

_Yep. Hey, listen-_

_Fred! Where are you?_

_Sorry, Luna. What was that?_

_Nothing. Who's calling for you?_

_I don't know, probably my Mum... Oh no._

_What?_

_I'm trying to avoid my family, remember? If they find me, they won't let me leave again. Hey, can you take me to your house?_

_It'll take a bit, but I can try._

_Why don't we just apparate there, Luna?_

_Okay, take my hand._

_Sure thing, my friend._

Luna stretches out her hand, and I take it. In seconds, we are standing outside of her house, which is many stories high, like ours.

* * *

_Wow, Luna-_

_You like it? We just built it, when my Mum died._

_Luna, I'm sorry, I didn't know..._

_It's okay, I still have you, right?_

_What about your Dad?_

Luna sits down on one of the steps, and sighs.

_Fred, my father- well, he died a couple of weeks ago. I'm all alone, here. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but _your_ family is the closest I have, and you are the closest thing I have to a brother._

I sit next to her, and I put my hand around her waist. She lays her head on my shoulder, but she suddenly sits up.

_Fred! I just remembered something!_

_What?_

_Come inside, and I'll tell you._

She pulls off her necklace, which holds a key, and places the key in the lock on the door handle, turns it, and opens the squeaky door. She runs in the house, and I slowly follow her. She comes back with a book, called The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and opened to a page labeled The Tale of the Three Brothers.

_What exactly is this for, Luna?_

_Fred, this is about the Deathly Hallows, three magical objects that together, make one master of death._

_What are the three Deathly Hallows?_

_The Elder Wand, which is destroyed, the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Resurrection Stone._

_What happened to the Cloak and the Stone?_

_All I know is that they are still functional, but the Stone is lost. Someone has it, but no one knows who. The Cloak, as you may know, is now owned by none other than Harry Potter._

_Okay then. What does the Stone do?_

_The Stone can bring dead people back to life. I don't know if it would work for you, because you and George have to same DNA, but you could try and find it and see._

_That's what you called me in here for?_

_Pretty much, yea. Hey, wanna go see Percy Gred?_

_Who?_

_You know, my Thestral?_

_Oh yea, sure, but how can _you_ apparate, exactly? You are too young to do that, right?_

_Not exactly, my father taught me how to when my mother died, so when I was about nine._

_Really? That's cool._

_Yea, so if you don't mind, we should be going._

_Okay, whatever._

Again, she holds out her hand, and I gradually take it. In a moment, we are standing outside of the kitchen at the school.

* * *

_Luna, why are we outside of a _kitchen?

_I _have_ to grab something for him to eat; I haven't fed him in a few days._

_Oh, is that why you were here when I was?_

_Yea, it's a good thing too, or else I wouldn't have found you._

We walk in the kitchen, which is scattered with busy house elves.

_Whoa-_

_Hi there!_

_Hello, Isabel, how are you doing today?_

_I'm fine, Miss. Lovegood. Who is this gentleman with you today?_

_Isabel, this is Fred Weasley. Fred, this is Isabel, one of the kitchen elves here._

_Nice to meet you, Isabel._

Another_ Weasley? I haven't heard that name in two years. Do you know Percy?_

_Yea, he's my brother. A bad one at that, too._

_Anyways, what would you like this evening, Messrs. Lovegood and Weasley?_

_Hmm, some carrots and some apples, please._

_Out feeding Percy Gred, again, I see? _

_Yes Ma'am._

_Okay, coming right up!_

I watch as the thrilled elf scampers to the refrigerator and pulls out a bag of carrots and apples, which is always pre-made for times like this.

_Here you are, and have a nice afternoon._

_You too, Isabel._

* * *

Luna reaches out and feeds Percy yet another apple, and she strokes his neck, which I can't see, and I think it's ridiculous, seeing someone stroke the air.

_So, you've never seen one of these before?_

_Nope. I still can't, but I don't know why..._

_Only people that have witnessed death or have been close to death can see them._

_I've been close to death before!_

_Well, I don't know. I'm trying to get Madam Hooch to let me fly on Percy Gred instead of a broom, but she still won't let me. He isn't that big, only a baby still, but he can fly just as well as a broom. It is even true that people use Thestrals instead of brooms, but next time I see her, I'll mention that to her._

_What do you mean, 'instead of a broom'?_

_Quidditch, of course!_

_And that is?_

_It's a game where seven people are on each team. There are two beaters, three chasers, a seeker and a keeper. There are three kinds of balls, two bludgers, a quaffle, and a snitch. The beaters try to knock the bludgers away from the team with bats. The chasers try to throw the quaffle into one of three hoops, while the keeper tries to keep them from scoring. The seeker tries to catch the snitch and whoever does, their team gets 150 points, and the game is over. You and George were the best beaters ever, and I'm going to try out next year for the Ravenclaw team._

_Uhh, can you repeat that?_

_You know what; I think it's time to go. Bye Percy, I'll see you later!_

_I think I'm going to stay here._

_Okay, just come back when you're done. Here, take this._

_What's this?_

_It's a app rock, of course!_

_Which is...?_

_An apparation rock, app rock for short, is a rock that people who don't know how to apparate use to travel long distances. Since you don't know how to, I'm giving you my old one._

_Wow, thanks Luna!_

_You're welcome. You can come back to my house when you're done, okay?_

_Well, I wasn't planning on going to my house, THAT'S for sure._

_Well, see ya later!_

In a swift second, I'm alone again. I walk back inside, and travel up some stairs. I come to see an open doorway, and I go inside it. I travel up some stairs, and I see what looks like an office. I look to my left and I see what looks like a bowl with some water in it. I look in it, and I see a message.

_Let your tears flow in me, and I'll show you what your past life used to be._

Well, at least I know what it means. I remember how whenever I think of George I cry, so I think of him, and sure thing, I start to cry. In an instant, I start to see my past, and I'm pretty sure that I look so confused, it's a good thing that I'm by myself.

* * *

First thing, I see me and George at Kings Cross Station, confusing our Mum.

_Okay Fred, you're next!_

_He's not Fred, I am!_

_Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother._

_Oh, sorry George._

_I'm only joking, I am Fred!_

* * *

That scene disappears, and a new one appears. This time, by the courtyard at Hogwarts.

_Well done, Harry! Wood's just told us._

_Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters._

_Our job is to make sure that _you_ don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, though. Rough game, Quidditch-_

_-Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally, but they'll turn up in a month or two!_

* * *

Yet another scene appears, this time, however, in a hall in Hogwarts.

_Look everyone; it's the heir of Slytherin!_

_Be careful, seriously evil wizard coming through!_

* * *

This moment seems like it had been a couple of years later, but in the Great Hall in Hogwarts.

_I didn't mean to open it… It was badly wrapped… They made me do it!_

_Did not!_

* * *

This scene, now in a quiet room, I faintly remember…

_Nice try Harry, but not good enough._

_Come on guys, I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade._

_We know!_

_If you'll stop squirming, we'll show you a better way…_

_Guys, come on…!_

_Aww, bless him._

_Now Harry…-_

_-Come and join the big boys!_

_'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present... The Marauder's Map…?'_

_We owe them so much._

_Hang on, this is Hogwarts. And that... No. Is that really...?_

_Dumbledore-_

_In his study-_

_Pacing-_

_Does that a lot._

_So you're telling me that this map shows...?_

_Everyone._

_Everyone?_

_Everyone._

_Where they are-_

_What they're doing-_

_Every minute-_

_Of every day._

_Brilliant! Where'd you get it?_

_Nicked it from Filch's office of course. First year._

_Now listen, there are seven secret passageways leading out of the castle. We'd recommend..._

_This one._

_The One-Eyed Witch passageway-_

_It'll lead you straight to Honeyduke's cellar-_

_We'd best hurry. Filch is headed this way-_

_Oh, and Harry, don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say…_

_'Mischief Managed.', otherwise anyone can read it._

* * *

Another confusing scene comes up, and it looks like it's at the same place Percy took me the other day…

_Not flashing that clipping again, are you Ron...?_

_I haven't shown anyone!_

_No, not a soul! Unless you count Tom-_

_The day maid-_

_The night maid-_

_The cook-_

_The bloke who came to fix the toilet-_

_And that wizard from Belgium!_

* * *

Another scene later, one at the hospital wing, a place that looks like no one likes to be at.

_Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?_

_Peaky? What'd you expect him to look like? He fell a hundred feet!_

_Yea, c'mon Ron. We'll walk you off the astronomy tower and see how you look._

_Probably a right sight better than he normally looks..._

_Harry! How're you feeling?_

_Brilliant, Hermione._

_Gave us a right good scare there, mate._

* * *

Not to my surprise, another scene comes, and this is the last one I'm looking at before I pass out from exhaustion.

_The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizarding world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in one night, besmirch that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons._

_Try saying that five times faster._

_Babbling, bumbling, band of baboons._

_Babbling, bumbling, band of baboons._

* * *

I look away from the water, uninterested in anymore of the memories I've once lived, and I hear a faint screaming noise that sounds like it came from downstairs. I get up and run down there, only to see some of the kitchen elves by the door of the kitchen, screaming and crying.

_Umm, what happened?_

A rather small elf, by the name of Leo, comes up to me and tells me what happened.

_Sh-She- She took her._

_Who? Who'd they take?_

_Miss. Lestrange, sir._

_Who'd she take?_

_She- she took her, and she- she screamed. Leo tried to stop them, but Miss. Lestrange apparated too fast. Leo's sorry, sir-_

_Who. Did. She. Take?_

_She took Isabel._

_Why- Why'd she take her?_

_Leo doesn't know, sir. Isabel heard someone in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, and she went upstairs to see who, but that's when Leo heard the scream. Leo is terribly sorry, sir. Leo didn't know-_

_It- It's okay. _I _was upstairs, and I heard the scream. I came down to see if you guys were okay, if someone came or something, and that's pretty much it._

Just then, I see a ghost fly by. But not just _any_ ghost, a _dementor_. I don't know why they'd be here, since I'm the only human here, but-

_Oh no._

_What's wrong sir?_

_No, no, no._

I start running to the great hall, where two or three dementors are flying around. My eyes go directly to George, who is surprisingly unmoved, and I breathe hard, because I'm relieved that he's okay. I can't just leave them here, so I give my only hope a shot. I pull out my wand, and stand in a ready position.

_Expecto Patronum!_

* * *

*GASP* Does it work?  
Next chapter goes back a little, but is told from a different character's point of view, but whose is it?  
All I know is that that character would love for you to do something... Wanna know what that is?  
(review)


	11. My Side, My Hero

_Author's Note:__ I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5th year/ Harry Potter's 3th year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 11: My Side, My Hero**

_Percy's Point Of View_

* * *

Gosh, now I'm part of this story? Finally, time for my side of the story. I've got a lot to say, so you better be up for it. I don't know what I did wrong, all I said is that I'm researching on the war. He was literally asking for it, anyways. Let's just pick up right where we left off- the forest.

_You find him yet, Bill?_

_I wouldn't have to if you hadn't made him mad like that._

_He asked for it... Literally!_

_You just don't understand Percy..._

_Neither do you, Bill. None of us do. We can't keep pretending that we are hurting as much as he is right now. He lost more than a brother, he lost half of him. I talked to both of them, heard two different points of views, but all in all, they both lost halves of them that they thought they can't get back. Fred's hurting more than we know, and we can't keep comparing ourselves to that. Yes, I now realize that bringing up the war wasn't a good idea, but I didn't want to lie to him. He's got enough on his mind already, and I don't want to add lies to that._

_Percy, breathe!_

_Mum, I know. I'm going to look for him, and none of you are going to stop me._

_Sure, just don't be too long, I've got a meeting to tend to, and I need someone to be here._

_Fine, I'll be back here by noon._

_Be safe, Percy._

_I will._

And with that, I set off on my short journey to the forest- which is, now that I think about it, only a couple of yards away.

_Fred! Where are you?_

I hear a couple of muffled voices, and I start to run in that direction. I hear someone apparate and I realize that Fred can't do that in all, but how-

_Luna? Are you here?_

Fred and George might take silence as a good thing, but I don't like it. Then I realize since Luna was probably here, so I take it that they must have gone to her house. Yea, yea, yea it's weird that I know where she lives, but we have to study somewhere, right? I definitely can't study at my house- being there normally three to five other people there, not including Bill and Fleur, who now live at our Aunt's old house. Wait, if Fred can't apparate, then I'm pretty sure Luna can't either, so how can they- whatever. That isn't really important at the time, so let's just stick to the topic- Fred's missing and we need to get him back. Actually scratch the word _we_, this is a team of one, so there is no _we_, it's just _me_. Since I can apparate though, this is going to be easier. In a couple of seconds, I am standing in front of Luna's house, which is now, to my disappointment, abandoned of any and all people.

I go inside to see if I can find a clue to their whereabouts. I don't see anything at all, which means, at this point, that they either really don't want to be found, or they weren't here in the first place. I go back outside and I sit on one of the footsteps. A second later, my eyes are literally blinded by something shiny. I look around, only to find a key in the door handle. I pry it out, and I figure that it's Luna's, so that means they were here, but they left to go somewhere. It looks like it was jammed in here; like she forgot it then someone jammed it in here so they could break in here. It is getting close to noon, but I decide that I'm going to stay, because Fred or Luna could show up at any minute, hopefully together and unharmed. So, I wait.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours, so I get up to apparate home, because Mum's probably back now and is going to literally kill me for not being home. Just before I apparate, though, Luna shows up.

_Luna!_

_Percy? What're you doing here?_

_Looking for you and Fred, of course. Mum's been worried sick about him. He needs to come home now. Where is he?_

_Fred is at- Wait, he doesn't wanna be found, so I'm not telling you!_

_Luna, please? For me, your biggest hero and inspiration?_

_No, he told me specifically that you would probably be looking for him, and not to tell anyone where he's at._

_Where'd you come from, then?_

_I was with him, if you don't mind._

_Luna, I believe that this is yours, by the way._

I hand her the key, and she takes it and hugs me, probably thinking that she lost it.

_Thank you so much, Percy! I thought that I've lost it again._

_You're not the only one who lost something..._

_I'm still not telling you where Fred is, so you better not bring that up again._

_How're you managing, you know, without your Dad?_

_Quite well, actually. I was wondering if I could come to your guys' house for the holidays next year. I don't have anywhere else to go, you know?_

_Oh, sure Luna. My Mum would love to meet you, you are a wonderful person._

_Really?_

_Certainly._

We sit there in a minute's worth of uncomfortable silence, until she starts talking again.

_Percy, do you miss George?_

_Yea. He's the second twin brother that I've lost that I didn't get to say goodbye to._

_I know, right? Well, I don't really know, but you know-_

_Luna can we-_

_Oh, sure. It is getting a bit chilly out today. After you, sir._

She opens the door and I step in. It is a bit warmer in here, but I think it's a bit strange how she knew I was going to ask to come in...

_Luna, you have this book, too?_

I hold up the tattered copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and she nods.

_I love that book; my favorite story is The Tale of the Three Brothers, have you ever read it?_

_Hmm, our Mum reads it to us sometimes, but yea, I like that story._

_What's your favorite brother? I like the youngest one; he was smart for asking for an Invisibility Cloak._

_Yea, but I like the middle brother; he kind of reminds me of myself, you know? I am also a middle kid, and I would want a stone that brings back people- wait a sec, is that where Fred is? Is he trying to find that stone?_

_Umm, would you stop bugging me if I say yes?_

_I will stop, 'bugging', you if you tell me the truth._

_Well, than no, well, we were, but then we stopped- well I left, then-_

_Luna, it's a simple yes or no question._

_Technically, we were, but then I left, so he might be still looking, he might not._

_Ugh, how can this day get worse?_

_What do you mean?_

_For one, my family is mad at me for making Fred run away like that, and two, because my Mum's probably gonna kill me when she sees that I'm not home._

_It could be worse, you know. You could not have any family like me._

_Luna, I love you like a little sister, mostly because I don't have one, but you aren't helping. –Wait a second, the clock!_

_What?_

_The clock! I can't believe that we didn't check before._

_What about the clock?_

_Oh, right, you don't know. Well, at our house, we have a clock that tells us where each member of our family is, and if they are okay. If the person's hand is white, then they are alive and well, if it's blue, then the person is injured. If it's black, then they're dead, and if it's red, then the person is fatally injured._

_What's the difference between fatally injured and injured?_

_Fatal means that is majorly major and they are close to dying. If it's blue, then it's minor, and nothing to worry about, like a broken arm or something, something that can be treated._

_What if it's purple?_

_Well, umm, then the injury is major, but they aren't probably going to die from it. Well, Luna, nice seeing you, but I gotta go home before my Mum makes _my_ hand go black._

_Okay, Percy, see you around._

* * *

_Mum! So sorry for leaving but-_

_Percy, that doesn't matter, all I want to know if you've found Fred._

_The clock._

_What?_

_The clock. You know the clock that tells us where everyone is? That clock?_

_Merlin! How could I have forgotten about that clock? Well, it is in the attic-_

_Wait, why is it in the attic?_

_It hasn't worked in ages! It kept saying that Fred was alive and well! Can you believe that?_

_Mum, that doesn't matter, go get the clock, and we'll see if it is working._

_Fine! But if it doesn't, you are in heaps of trouble for not finding your little brother!_

* * *

_Okay, here's the little bugger._

_Gosh, Mum! When's the last time you dusted this thing?_

_I haven't since the war, you know, the war that you had to bring up in front of your brother?_

_Yea, I know._

After I dust the large clock, we put it back on the wall where it belongs.

_So, does it work?_

_Well, let's see._

With a wave of my wand, the clock's colors are magically brought back, and the hands all turn to where its owner is located. Dad's, Mum's, Bill's, and my hands all turn themselves to the spot on the clock labeled, 'Home'. Ron's turns to, 'Diagon Alley', where he must be with Harry and Hermione, and George's hand spins to, 'School', and turns a deep shade of black. Ginny's turns to, 'Little Hangleton', and also turns black. Charlie's turns to, 'Romania', a new spot that was created just for him. The colors, not including George or Ginny, all turn white, except for Charlie's, which is a light shade of blue. Last but not least, Fred's hand spins all the way to, 'School', and luckily, turns white.

_My baby! Percy, thank you! You found my baby boy!_

_Mum, that's sort of offensive, to you know, _everyone_ else in this room._

_Percy, he is my youngest child._

_Next to Ron, yes._

_Sorry 'bout that, but thank you!_

_Yea, yea, let's just leave him be._

_What? We _just_ found him! Let's go get him._

_Mum, he's okay. And obviously, he wants to be left alone._

Fine, but first thin in the morning, we are going to go get him, if he doesn't come back by then.

It's nearly four thirty, and Mum walks swiftly into the kitchen. She starts cooking away for dinner, which normally isn't until six. I go up to my room, and breathe slowly. I look out of the window, which is far up considering that I live on the top floor.

_Fred, please come home._

* * *

_Fred's Point Of View_

I've been doing well, well, well for someone who just lose an elf. Yes, I realize you can't use the word well three times in one sentence, but oh well. Let's just start off where we left off, shall we?

_Expecto Patronum!_

Just then, a white shield burst out of my wand, scaring the ghosts away.

_I did it! I did it!_

_Did what, sir? Leo wants to know why Mr. Weasley is so happy._

_Leo! I did it! I cast a patronus! I thought it wasn't gonna work, but then it did! Ahh, I'm so happy!_

_Leo is happy to see you happy, sir._

_Me too._

I hear some footsteps upstairs, what sounds like in the same room I had been in.

_Leo, who's here?_

_Leo doesn't know, sir. Leo thinks it might be headmistress McGonagall._

_Who?_

_Oh, Leo should have told you. Headmaster Dumbledore retired this year, so Professor McGonagall became the new headmistress, sir._

_Okay, then._

_Leo had heard from Miss. Lovegood and Mr. Jordan that she is nice._

_Wait, are you talking about Lee?_

_Yes, sir._

_Anyways, hey, Leo, do you know about the Resurrection Stone?_

_Yes, sir. Leo saw someone take it from the forest._

_Who?_

_Leo thinks that it might be Miss. Lestrange, sir. She took it along with Isabel._

_Oh, really?_

_Yes, sir._

_Why do you elves do that?_

_Do what?_

_Talk about yourselves in the third person? It's weird._

_Leo doesn't know; we elves just talk like this._

_How come Isabel doesn't?_

_Miss. Lovegood taught her to, she said it was annoying, sir._

_Well, I'd teach you, but I gotta go._

_Leaving, sir?_

_Actually, do you know where the Hospital Wing is?_

_Are you hurt?_

_No, no, not me, him._

I point to George and Leo nods. It's a good thing he didn't say something like, 'Leo understands, sir'.

_May Leo help you take Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing, sir?_

I stand corrected...

_Fine, but can we do it quietly? I would like to not attract the attention of some unfriendly ghosts, if you know what I mean._

_Certainly, sir._

We grab George, me his arms, Leo his feet, and start to carry him down to Madam Pomfrey's.

_Merlin, he's lighter than I thought..._

_That's funny, sir._

_How?_

_Leo doesn't know. We kitchen elves think the simplest things are funny._

_Okay, that's not weird at all._

Leo smiles, then I kick the door of the Hospital Wing, because I obviously can't open the door.

_Why would someone be here in the middle of- Why hello, Mr. Weasley! Hello to you too, Leo._

_Good afternoon, Madam Pomfrey. Mr. Weasley here needs help for his brother here, and-_

_Nip it Leo!_

_Sorry, sir._

_Anyways, like Leo here was saying, my brother George here really needs help._

_Wait a sec, you are George. I hate it when you guys play pranks on me!_

_Wait, I'm not joking! Here, look. I have two ears._

_Dear Merlin your right! Come this way, please!_

_Sure thing._

We walk over to one of the far empty beds, and we lay George on it.

_Well, Madam Pomfrey, for one, he's- well, to put in a way- he's dead._

_And you want my help to...?_

_I want him back._

_Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm not a miracle worker. Well, sometimes I am, but in this case, sorry, but no._

_Ugh, how can this day get worse?_

_Actually, have you thought about the Resurrection Stone?_

_That was the first thing I thought about, yes. It was stolen, anyway, by that git Bellatrix._

_Wait, Bellatrix Lestrange?_

_How many Bellatrixes do you think I know?_

_So it was her?_

_Yea._

_I may not know this for sure, but I heard her say something about the Forbidden Forest. She might be in there._

_But none of you are going in there without my permission. _

_Headmistress McGonagall, how nice for Leo to see you!_

_Nice to see you too, Leo._

Leo smiles, then walks back to the kitchen.

_Now, what are you saying about the Forbidden Forest, Madam Pomfrey?_

_Fred here wishes to go in it to find Bellatrix so he can get the Resurrection Stone so he can help his twin brother, George, ma'am._

I look at Madam Pomfrey, because I haven't seen or heard her say so much in one sentence.

_Well, he will be doing nothing- wait, Fred?_

_Yes, ma'am?_

_You can't be Fred. Fred is dead._

I show her that I have two ears, and she nearly faints, but she doesn't.

_But- how did- you were-_

_So, can I or can I not go in the forest?_

_Well- I guess- since you- fine. Weasley, I give you permission, but be safe. Miss. Lestrange doesn't act kindly to your family._

_Thank you so much, ma'am._

Well, I go outside, and I run in the forest. I am not stopping until I find that Stone, and I'll run forever if that's what it takes.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours, and I stopped running an hour ago. I am so tired, but I haven't had a trail on Bellatrix yet.

_Bellatrix! Where are you? Geez, I can't be that far from you!_

_That's right, because I'm right behind you._

I turn and face the evil witch. Her clothes are the same color of her hair: black. Yep, I think to myself, I'm gonna die. Right here, maybe right now.

_Miss me, Freddie?_

* * *

ReViEw PlEaSe


	12. Go Ahead And Kill Me

_Author's Note:__ Okay, I know for sure that I have a lot of readers, so you can't hide anymore. I need someone, anyone, to please review. I am currently taking it that if you don't review, then I can continue with my story, but no one has told me otherwise, or anywise, but the show must go on! I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5th year/ Harry Potter's 3th year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 12: Go Ahead And Kill Me**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

Yea, I met Bellatrix. Is she a good person? By the looks of it, no. My life is bad enough, let alone having her in it. I was told that she is the reason that I was dead- that George is dead. Let's just let the events unfold, and see who's alive in the end.

_No, I haven't missed you. You killed me, both physically and mentally._

_Aww, is ickle Freddie sad that Georgie's dead?_

_Yes, yes I am. Wouldn't we all?_

_Don't compare me to you traitors, it does you no good._

_Ooh, pardon me. –Wait, from what I've heard, you have no business even being _alive,_ for any matter._

_Yea, your _stupid _mother isn't the nicest person around, kid._

_Neither are you, and I'm not a kid. Even you should know that I am 17, so I'm technically still a kid, but close enough. And what have you done to Isabel?_

_Who?_

_Ugh, the elf?_

_Oh, yea, her. I've taken her to a house of sorts. One where you won't be finding her anytime soon._

_I've had enough of you. Why don't you just give me what I came here for and get out of my sight._

_Yea, yea. I'll leave just as soon as I have what I apparently didn't have the first time around._

_And what would that be?_

_Nothing really, just your _life.

_Oh, ha-ha. A life is something, Bella._

_Are you looking for this, by any matter, Freddie?_

She holds up the Stone, and my eyes get wide, but then I close them, so she wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing that I need that stone.

_Yes, but even I know that you aren't going to give me it, so why taunt me with it?_

_For my pride and sense of humor, I guess. Hmm, little Georgie would love to be alive again, wouldn't he?_

_I don't know! I'm not him!_

_Well, close enough, anyways. Why are you still alive, Freddie?_

_What?_

_I mean, I thought you would have killed yourself by now. All that guilt and sadness just building up... _

_If you are so wrapped up in killing me, go right ahead. My life's that pointless anyways..._

_My pleasure._

She casts Incendio, while I turn again and shoot Aqua Erecto. The shots run into each other, and mist fills the air. I can't see anything, so I stop casting my spell. The only thing I can hear is a faint expelliarmous charm, and I think that it's probably not a good thing. My wand is now in Bellatrix's, and I think once again that she is definitely gonna kill me. I have no weapon, no shield, nothing. I know what she's capable of. When I was at my house, Hermione came by and I saw what Bella had done to her arm.

_Please don't hurt me._

_Giving up already, Weasley? Yea, we Death Eaters are so luck you and little Georgie didn't stick together in the war, 'cause if you had, you'd probably both be alive. But, we separated you two, so yea. –You know what? I should give you a- hmm, let's call it a, 'tattoo'. You know, like that little mudblood's. I even brought my lucky knife with me. How smart._

I can't really speak, for she is stepping on my ribs, and I at least manage to shake my head in protest.

_No? Hmm, too bad! I never take orders from traitors like you_.

With that, she lifts her foot off of me, and I gasp for air. She turn me over, gets out her knife, and I'm pretty sure that I start sweating.

_Where is he?_

_W- who?_

_Your stupid brother. Where is he? I'd have _loads _more fun digging up his back._

_I- I will never-_

And she does it. She stabs me right in the left shoulder blade. All anyone can hear now is my piercing screams and cries.

I can feel her digging in my cold back. W-E-A-S-L-E-Y is what she digs.

_Yea, I dug your last name because it's longer than your first name, and no one likes a Weasley anyways, so let's show it off._

I can feel my blood slowly trailing down my upper back, and my tears streaming down my face. She finishes off by digging her symbol, a triangle with a long line going horizontally through it.

She picks herself up and walks away, not before sharpening my wand to a point, though. She sharpens it then throws it, landing in the lower thigh, right above my kneecap. I scream some more, and she runs away. Away with the stone, away with the satisfaction of hurting me as much as she can.

I can see her stop in the middle of an open part of the forest, pull out the stone, and throw it up in the air as hard as she can. She shouts reducto, and it explodes. My only chance of getting George back- gone.

I am left to die here. The only things I could feel around the numbness of the cold air is the warm blood streaming down my back and my left leg, and my cold tears frozen in place on my pale cheeks. I shut my tired eyes, hoping, praying, that someone, anyone, would come and help me out of this mess that I got myself into so badly.

_G-George, I am sorry..._

* * *

Sorry, I know it isn't that long, but I'll try to make the next one longer!  
(review)


	13. Gray, Brown, and Blue

_Author's Note:__ Wow, I am awesome! I am up to three chapters in two days, and I am on a roll. They might not be the longest, but it's all that I've got for now. I'm almost done, gonna add a couple of long chapters, then I'm gonna work on my very long sequel. I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5th year/ Harry Potter's 3th year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999 _

**Chapter 13: Gray Wants To Kiss Blue, And Brown Kisses Gray, While Blue Wants To Kiss Gray**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

So it's been a couple of hours, and I (somehow) managed to stay alive. On the other hand, I'm in a lot of pain, so much that it's unbearable. I'm just hoping for someone, and I mean anyone, to come help me.

_Lee, I'm just hoping that Fred is alive. McGonagall said that he hasn't been back for hours._

_She also said that he'd be trying to find Bellatrix Lestrange. Let's just hope that he hadn't done something stupid._

_Let's just hope..._

_L-Lee?_

_Who said that?_

_Not me. Fred?_

_L-Luna?_

_Fred!_

Finally, after what seemed like days, my friends found me. Lee and Luna, for Merlin knows why, had come to find me.

_Why- Why're you here?_

_To find you, of course!_

_Why would you try to find me? I am poor and helpless._

_Because I am your best friend- along with Luna. Anyway, what did she do to you?_

_She dug in my back, as you can see, and she stabbed me in my leg- do you mind pulling my wand out, please? It would greatly help me._

_Sure thing._

I pull my hands into fists, because I am sure that this is going to hurt- a lot. And I am right, because it feels like pulling a bunch of nails out of my leg. I scream again, but this time, not so loud, because my throat still hurts.

_There, now we have to get you back to the Hospital Wing, so Madam Pomfrey can help with that back of yours._

_No. If I go back now, McGonagall will see and never let me go in the forest again. Can't one of you guys help me?_

Lee looks over at Luna, and while he shakes his head, Luna smiles and takes off her shoulder bag.

_Yea, I can help. My father taught me how to heal before, so I think I can help you._

_Think? I don't want you to think! I want you to know how to heal me- possibly saving my life!_

_Okay, okay. I'll try my very hardest._

I roll my eyes, and she reaches into the bag. She pulls out a white bandage and she wraps it around my leg, covering the gash in it. She also pulls out her wand and says a couple of healing charms, and my back stops burning, which I am so happy to feel.

_Okay, that'll stop the burning, but the scars are permanent, so you'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey sometime about that. She'll give you some pain potion that'll stop the pain altogether._

_The- the stone!_

_Do you know what he's talking about?_

_No, I thought you would._

I try to get up and go over to the newly-destroyed stone, but I fall down after I stand.

_Easy there, Fred. It'll take a moment before you can stand up again, let alone walk._

_The stone._

_What are you talking about?_

_Luna, I think he's talking about-_

_I'm talking about the Resurrection Stone, Luna. It was my one chance at getting my little brother back but- but she destroyed it._

I start to cry, and Lee sits next to me.

_Wait, you found it? Where is it?_

I point over to where Bellatrix destroyed it, and Luna runs over there. She sees that all of the bits and pieces are here, and she walks back to her bag and reaches for her wand, but I grab her wrist before she grabs it.

_What're you doing?_

_Fixing it._

_You- you can?_

_Yea, all the pieces are there, so I can fix it easily._

I let go of her arm, and she grabs her wand, and runs over to the stone. She mutters a repairing spell, and I watch, astonished, all the pieces of the stone reverse themselves and fit together like a puzzle.

_Luna, you are brilliant! I am so happy that I could just kiss you!_

_You can, if you'd like..._

_W-What?_

_I-nevermind..._

_You just told me to _kiss_ you?_

_Sure, I guess I did._

_Uhh, guys, hello, I'm standing right here, you know, me, Lee?_

_Don't let me get in your way then. Goodbye, Fred._

I can see tears streaming down her face, and she disapparates.

_What. Was. That?_

_I don't know, you tell me!_

_Lee, she is one of my closest friends. I-_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're telling me, that you would have kissed her?_

_Well-_

_Oh, my, Merlin! You want to kiss her, don't you!_

_She's an amazing person, Lee. I- I wouldn't be _alive_ today if it wasn't for her._

_Fred Weasley, you _want_ to _kiss_ Luna Lovegood? That loony second year?_

_That's not the point... C'mon, take my hand._

_Eww, no!_

_I meant that I have an app rock; we can get to the school faster this way._

_Okay..._

In an instant, we are standing in the school's Hospital Wing, and I sit down on one of the beds.

_Ugh, I am tired. You do what you want, I'm going to bed._

_Fred, wait! The stone!_

_Ugh, you go get it, I'm too tired. Here's the app rock. Go on an adventure or something, I don't care..._

_Sure, be good._

_Lee, I'm sleeping, _what_ kind of trouble can I get into?_

_It's- well- when you put it- ugh, none, I guess._

_Alright then. Shoo._

_Sure, Fred. I'll, 'Shoo'._

* * *

_Luna's Point Of View_

I don't like getting my heart broken, well, I haven't had my heart broken much, but you know what I mean. I was just joking with him, and he yells at me for replying to something that he said. Ugh, I need help, badly.

After I apparated out of that Merlin-forsaken hole, I apparated home, where I am the only one that can get in- with my key, of course, which is wrapped around my neck again. I lie down on my bed upstairs and fall asleep.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I open the door to see Fred. His eyes are full of tears, and he looks like he's about to die any second now. Nevertheless, I slam the door in his face. I slide down the door, and I cry, remembering the day that he'd practically slammed the door in my face.

_Luna! Luna! Please open the door. I- I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you!_

I get up and open the door again.

_Oh, so you're _sorry_ for asking me to kiss you? I guess _all_ of you Weasley's are mean after all._

I go to shut the door again, but he stops it.

_That's not what I meant. What I meant to say is that-_

_Don't worry, it's okay. It's not like it was the first time someone had told me that._

I successfully shut the door, and all I can hear is him screaming.

_Luna! Luna, please! I'm sorry! Luna!_

His screams are getting fainter and fainter, and I open the door again. He is gone, nowhere to be seen. It's like he was mentally torn apart from me.

_Fred?_

* * *

I wake up. I'm gasping for a few minutes, and I see Lee standing above me.

_Luna? Are you okay?_

_What're _you_ doing here?_

_Fred sort of shut me out... Can I crash here?_

_No, you cannot _crash_ my house!_

_You realize that crash means sleep, right?_

_No, I didn't, and I would appreciate if you _don't _use that term again. How'd you get in, anyways?_

_You left the front door open. I was at the Weasley's, but then I heard screaming, and I looked outside, and I sort of saw your house, then that's how I got here. –By the way, Fred is really upset._

_Why, because I told him to kiss me? I _know_ it was stupid, but-_

_No, he is upset because I _stopped _him._

_Wait- he _wants_ to kiss me?_

_I'm pretty sure, yea._

_I never liked him, by the way._

_What?_

_George. I never liked him. He kept calling me loony- I know what that means know, so I don't want you calling me that anymore._

_Okay, sure. Percy told Fred that all you talked about was George, though._

_Yea, but I liked Fred more- I can't really tell between the two, but I can now. Fred was always louder, more spontaneous. I like that in a guy._

_Well, I just came to check up on you, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving._

_You do that._

I reach over to my blanket, which is on the other side of my bed, and I'm guessing _someone_ took it the wrong way, because _someone_ kisses me in the process.

_What- did- you- just- do?_

_I- I'm sorry!_

_Get out!_

_Luna, I didn't know that-_

_Just, leave!_

He, me meaning Lee, runs downstairs and out the door, slamming it shut in the process, and knocking down some of my pictures on the walls. I put my knees under my chin, and rock back and forth.

_Someone kissed me. He kissed me. Lee kissed me._

* * *

I'm a bad person, I know. It's going to be fun to see how this unwraps: Fred'll be mad at Lee, Luna'll be mad at Lee and Fred, and Lee'll feel guilty. Sooo, how'd you like it? Btw:  
Gray (gray eyes) - Luna  
Brown (brown eyes) - Lee  
Blue (blue eyes) - Fred  
(review)


	14. The Boy Will Live Again

_Author's Note:__ Thank you so much for reading this far and I know that people are reading, over 500 of you. All my life, I have been good at writing stories, but this is my first big thing. I hope you guys and gals like it, because I certainly do writing it. I'm debating in either writing two or three more chapters, so __please__ PM me your opinion. I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5th year/ Harry Potter's 3th year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

_Also, a huge thank you to __DreamingDragon37__ for the review. I know that it was on chapter 1, and things have changed a lot since then, but I hope that you're still reading. Thanks again for the review!_

**Chapter 14: The Boy Will Live Again**

_Lee's Point Of View_

* * *

First things first, no, I don't like Luna. Second, that was nothing. She leaned over; I didn't know what to do. I didn't know she was reaching her blanket, I just panicked. One thing's for sure, though- Fred is definitely gonna kill me.

Well, I didn't really go on an adventure; I just visited my Mum, and went to Fred's house. No big deal, really. That's when I heard her scream, that's when I ran over there. I thought she was hurt or something, but I guess not. After I left, I thought of one person, one in particular- Fred. Yea, I'm probably gonna tell him, we never keep secrets from one another. I know he isn't gonna take it easily, but he has to know. So let's start when I left.

I slam the door and leave, hearing some pictures or something fall to the floor. The only light that's on is in her room, the girl that has a huge crush on my best friend.

_Fred is gonna kill me._

I mutter this, but it doesn't matter, really. No one is around, and I apparate back to the Hospital Wing. I breathe slowly, and I walk in. Fred's sleeping, and I slap him on the side of his head, a trick for waking him up- or anyone, really.

_What was that for?_

_I don't know._

_If that's all, then can I go back to sleep?_

_No- listen I _gotta _tell you something-_

_Did you get the stone?_

_Yea, but listen-_

_Good, I _need_ that._

_Fred, listen to me! I just-_

_Hey, where'd you go anyways?_

_Ugh, I went home, then to your house, listen-_

_Why'd you go to my house?_

_I- I don't know! Listen for a second-_

_Okay, okay. What is _so_ important that you're just _dying_ to tell me?_

_Fred, I know you're not gonna want to hear this, but-_

_What happened? Did someone die?_

_Fred, I kissed Luna._

I guess I should have broken it to him easier, because he didn't like it too well. He jumps out of bed, grabs his wand from the table next to it, and points it at me.

_W-What'd you just say?_

_I sort of accidently kissed Luna._

_How did that happen?_

_I don't know- she was reaching for her blanket, and I took it the wrong way- please don't kill me!_

_Lee, I'm not gonna kill you._

_Really?_

_Nah, I'll just make sure to get back at you sometime..._

_Good, I really thought that you were gonna kill me, too. Wait, what?_

_Oh, nothing... Now that I'm up, what do you wanna do?_

_If you really must know, I wanna-_

_What, do you wanna go kiss Luna again?_

_No, no I don't. But I _do_ wanna go apologize to her._

Fred yawns, and then he thinks it over, then nods.

_Okay, I'm up for that._

I reach into my pocket, and take out the app rock, which I hand back to Fred.

_Ready, Lee?_

_Ready, Fred._

* * *

_Luna's Point Of View_

I wanted to scream again, but I was pretty sure that someone would come to my house again. I sat there rocking back and forth all night, not going to sleep. It just happened so fast, and I didn't know what to do. Let's just catch up to now, shall we?

I hear knocking on my door. I don't wanna know who it is, so I just sit there, in the same position I have been in for hours. I realize that the door had been opened, and I hear a couple of people's voices, hoping that it would be anyone besides Lee or Fred- hoping that it's not both of them.

_Lee, maybe she isn't here._

_Fred, I _know_ she's here, I'm pretty sure if she wasn't here she'd lock the door._

He has a point, but I'm not in any mood to agree with Lee right now. I hear them coming up the stairs, so I close my eyes, and keep rocking, hoping that I could fall asleep sometime soon.

I hear voices in my head, voices I had heard when I was a first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_No one likes you, you're weird!_

I remember that day, it was in December, and it was right before Christmas.

_Is Loony going to visit her stupid imaginary horse again?_

_He's not stupid, and he's not imaginary. Only certain people can see it._

_Yea, right. See, I told you she was weird, Dean._

_Seamus, quit being mean to her._

Seamus. I heard that all he does is blow stuff up. Dean. He's sort of nice to me, which is nice. Seamus bullies me the most though, and he was the first kid to call me, 'Loony Lovegood'. I try my best to avoid him as best as possible, but he always seems to cross my path sometime in the day, although he is a year older than me. Then, I heard something, like someone invaded my mind.

_The boy will live again. He will be captured midday tomorrow, and he will live once more. Do not tell, or he will die again._

* * *

_Luna! Hello? Are you okay?_

_I wake up gasping for air. I see Lee, disappointingly, and Fred._

_W-What're _YOU_ doing here?_

_I came to apologize to you._

_Well, I'm listening. _

_Luna, I'm _so_ sorry that I kissed you. I didn't mean to, it sort of just- happened. I didn't know that you were reaching your blanket, I was-_

_Lee, it's okay. Sorry I just blacked out there, I was just thinking..._

_About?_

_Nothing, just- nothing. Fred, what're you doing here?_

_Came with Lee. Couldn't sleep, either. Some bloke slapped me upside the head._

_Who?_

_This bloke, right here._

He points to Lee, and I laugh. Lee smiles and scratches the back of his head.

_Fred?_

_Yea, Luna?_

_You have to go back._

_What are you talking-?_

_To Hogwarts. I can't- I can't tell you why, but you have to go back._

_Oh-kay...?_

_I forgive you, by the way._

_Hmm?_

_For- not kissing me. It's okay, I didn't mean what I said, I just-_

_It's okay, Luna._

_Fred, we should be going, I mean, it's like, midnight. We should be going back._

_Luna, are you coming?_

_Umm, I- sure._

I reach out my hand, and Fred takes it. I also take Lee's hand, and we leave in a moment's worth of time.

* * *

_Percy's Point Of View_

Yea, it's been a while. Fred's hand had moved- a lot. It's been at the school, in the forest, but now it lays back on the school part of the clock. It's been different colors, too. It's been white, and now blue. I've been places, too, y'know. I've been at work, but I quit my job, a couple of days ago. If it meant going against everything that my family has taught me, then I'm not up for it.

_Percy, come downstairs, I've got to tell you something!_

_Coming, Mum!_

I walk down the many staircases in our house, and stop in the kitchen.

_Yes, Mum?_

_Percy, well, you're aware that-_

_Yes, Mum. I know that I have to find a job and everything, but-_

_Wait, what? No, Percy, that's not what this is about. You're only 18 now, so-_

_Nineteen, Mum._

_Well, aside from that, we need you, Percy, to go-_

_Mum, I'm _not_ going to Romania to check up on Charlie, again, so drop it._

_Percy, that isn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that I want you to go check up on Fred. His hand on the clock has been blue for a while, and I want you to go see if he's okay._

_Fine. But I'm going in the morning, it's too late now._

_Sure. Go get some rest now._

She kisses the top of my head, and I go back upstairs. I look out the windows, and I see some message on one of them, in my room.

_The boy will live again. He will be captured midday tomorrow, and he will live once more. Do not tell, or he will die again._

* * *

Two more chapters or three?  
PM me your answer, please!  
(review)


	15. A Thestral For A Blonde

_Author's Note:__ Thanks to all the readers that are sticking with me through this confusing long story. I am going to make at least a couple more chapters, but they might not be good. I will be writing my sequel soon, so please check that out as well! __I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5th year/ Harry Potter's 3th year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

_Special thanks again to __DreamingDragon37__ for the very wonderful reviews on chapters 2-8. Also, big thanks to __urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH__ and the guest reviewer. I love and very much appreciate all of your reviews!_

**Chapter 15: A Thestral For A Blonde**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

It's been a long night, but I managed to get through a few hours of sleep. I kept tossing and turning, though. It's not easy sleeping when you know that you can do something to help your twin brother, but aren't doing it. Lee woke me up when he thought that I was going to 'have a heart attack or something'. Luna was already up, though, and she brought us some food.

_Hey, Fred?_

_Something wrong, Luna?_

_Where's Isabel? She's not in the kitchen, and I haven't seen her around._

_Well, Luna, umm- When Bellatrix came and took the stone, she sort of also took Isabel with her._

_What? And we haven't gone and helped her?_

_Luna, she'd probably be dead by now-_

_No, Fred. I have to go help her. She's been there for me when _no one_ else was._

Lee looks outside, and we all see that someone apparated here.

_Percy?_

_Fred! Oh good, you're okay. Mum sent me here to check up-_

_Hi Percy!_

_Why, hello Luna. Are you having a nice day today?_

_It's wonderful, thank you._

Percy smiles and nods, then he turns back to me, his smile disappearing as quickly as he turned.

_FOR WHAT REASON DID YOU FIND IT NESSASARY TO GO INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST? IT'S CLEARLY FORBIDDEN!_

_The new headmistress gave me permission, and it was necessary because I'm so close to bringing George back, thank you very much._

_New headmistress?_

_McGonagall became the new one, after Dumbledore- passed on, so you say._

_Ohhkay. And how exactly did you get yourself so hurt in the forest?_

_Umm, I was sort of- maybe- chasing after a Death Eater..._

_What?_

_I had to, Perce. She has- had- the Stone of Resurrection, but we have it now, but-_

_Wait, 'she'? Who exactly were you chasing after?_

_Bellatrix Lestrange-_

_So what did she do to you?_

I sit up on my bed, turn around, and pull up my shirt enough so Percy can see the scars that she left. I also show him the gash in my leg, and he nods after I tell him that Luna bandaged it for me.

_Well, Luna, it was very smart for you to do that. Fred could have easily got that infected and could have died from that._

_Really, Percy?_

_Yea, I saw it all the time, when I worked at the Ministry._

We are surrounded by silence, but after a few awkward moments, Luna breaks the silence.

_Fred, I- umm, I have to go now._

_Where are you going?_

_Umm, to my house, I need to pick up a few things._

_Okay, don't be too long._

_I won't, I promise._

She apparates, and all who's left is me, Percy, and Lee, who hasn't talked in a while, come to think of it...

_Lee, are you okay? You seem pretty- quiet._

_Oh, yea, I'm okay. Just got a headache. SOMEONE kept me up all night with their screaming!_

_Well, whoever that was, I have a pretty good feeling that he is an awesome guy._

_Yea, right. More like a prat..._

_What was that?_

_Oh, nothing..._

_That is what I thought._

_So, Fred, what have _you_ been up to these days?_

_I don't know, just being lonely._

I half smile, then when Percy rolls his eyes, I can't help but to laugh really hard.

_Yea right, Fred. More like being annoying._

* * *

_Luna's Point Of View_

Okay, okay, I _might_ have lied a _teensy_ bit to Fred... Okay, a lot. I didn't lie about going to my house, though. Let's just start off from me getting to my house.

_Whoa, you never get used to that..._

I look around, and I see some pictures still on the floor, and some are broken, so glass is shattered on the floor. I pick up one of the pictures, one of me and Isabel, and set it back down on a table.

_I'm coming Isabel, I'm coming..._

I apparate quickly outside of a mysterious house, but it's more like a mansion. I quietly break the lock on the gate, and I walk inside the house. It's old, dusty, and it smells like a dungeon. I can hear people talking in a meeting-like way in the dining room, so I try my best to avoid that room in particular. I try the kitchen first, by instincts, and I find no one, to my false hope. I try the next room, which is a large open room, and again, I find no one. I can still hear the people talking, but I can hear one of them getting out of their chair.

_Father, may I be excused?_

_Yes, son._

_Thank you._

The boy, which sounds to be about Harry's age, opens the door, and I try to find a spot where I can hide, but, unfortunately, I get caught.

_You, there! Why are you in our home?_

_I- I-_

_Wait a second, you're a friend of Potter's, aren't you?_

_What do you have against-?_

_Everything. I just _hate_ Potter, what's it to you?_

_I wasn't going to say him; I was going to say me. Can't you let me get what's mine and leave?_

_Hmm, how about this- You bring _me a_ Thestral, and I'll give _you_ back what's yours._

The kid, by the name of, 'Draco', must have been thinking that I can't see them, but he's wrong.

_What if you can't see-?_

_I can see them. Now fetch me one, or I'll fetch _you_ a nice cell in our dungeon, free of charge._

_I'm good._

I apparate away, to the forest. I sort of stumble and get a pounding headache, but I ignore it. I look around, hoping that I can find a Thestral for Draco. I see a rather small one by the river, and I try to taunt it to come my way. To my avail, he follows, and I grab a rope from the shoulder bag, which I use as a leash.

_It's going to be pretty hard to apparate you, isn't it?_

I try anyways, and I land perfectly in Draco's backyard, which is poorly fenced off.

_Draco! Draco? Where are you?_

_Here, I'm here, you bloody little girl._

_Do you want it or not? _

_Fine, just give me the stupid horse._

_Give me what is mine first, then I'll give you the horse._

_Ugh, what's yours?_

_The elf- Isabel._

_That thing has a name?_

_Yea, it does._

_I thought its name was, 'I'. It doesn't talk in third person, does it?_

_I taught her. Now give me her, and I'll give the horse. It's that simple._

_Ugh, give me a minute, while I fetch the stupid thing._

_Take your time._

I sit there for a couple of minutes, while the strange boy fetches Isabel. I pet the Thestral, which I name Billie, and in a few moments, the blonde boy comes back, trailing him is Isabel, who looks like she is in pain, but her face lightens as she sees me.

_Here's the little bloke, now give me the horse._

_Its name is Billie._

_When'd you come up with that ridiculous name, a few minutes ago?_

_Just give me her, and I'll leave._

He pushes Isabel on the ground, and she stands quickly, looking back at him, and runs towards me.

_Now the horse._

_I guide Billie's leash towards Draco, and he takes it._

_Now leave my sight, or I will call my father on you._

I turn and take Isabel's hand, and we apparate back to Hogwarts, together.

* * *

_Lee's Point Of View_

Luna's been gone for at least two hours now, and it's funny, because no one's gone after her yet. I would, but- yea, I can't really come up with an excuse...

_Fred, where'd Percy go again?_

_Ugh, he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he didn't get a chance to eat with us, for the third time..._

_Sorry, I haven't been able to stay awake! Someone-_

_Yea, yea, 'woke me up with their screaming'._

_Well, I'm going to sleep, while you do Merlin-knows-what._

_You do that._

I lay on one of the beds, and close my eyes. I hear voices, voices that I haven't heard in my dreams before...

* * *

_Hi, my name's Fred Weasley, who are you?_

_I'm Lee, Lee Jordan. Haven't I seen you-_

_Nah, that's my brother, George. We're twins._

That was the day that I met the twins, on the train to Hogwarts.

_Mr. Jordan? I see that you have a proclivity to being announcingly loud, and we need an announcer for Quidditch games, would you like to be involved in that?_

_Really? Yes, yes, I'd love to! Thank you, Ma'am!_

That's the day that Professor McGonagall suggested that I became the Quidditch announcer, which I did accept, obviously.

Then, a voice pops into my head, surprising me, of course.

_The boy will live again. He will be captured later today, and he will live once more. Do not tell, or he will die again._

I want you  
To review this chapter  
I still am  
Thanking the reviewers  
I need a minute just to write this note  
I feel like I am going to write a sequel  
Come over and read my story  
Reviews are appreciated  
-Parody of Silence by Aly & Aj  
(review)


	16. The Boy Who Lived Again

_Author's Note:__ Ahh! The last chapter, and I'm soon gonna start on the sequel, which the first chapter will be up later tomorrow (probably), so be sure to check that out, please! Sorry it took so long, my dumb family just had to interrupt me. I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5th year/ Harry Potter's 3th year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

_No new reviews yet, so please keep doing that!_

**Chapter 16: The Boy Who Lived... Again**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

I could tell that Lee had a hard time sleeping, becuase he kept tossing and turning, like he had a nightmare. I didn't mind it though, but when it got to the point of him yelling, I just had to wake him up. I also had to yell at Luna when she came back, after a couple of hours, when she came back with Isabel. She said that she wasn't hurt, but I made her rest for a couple of hours anyway.

_Fred, can I please get out of bed now? It's almost the middle of the day!_

_ Fine, but don't go on a wild elf chase again..._

_ I heard that!_

_ That's the point._

_ You two are acting like an old married couple._

_ Oh, so you can slap me on the face, yell in your sleep, AND make jokes at us? You are re-markable._

_ I know._

_** Crack.**_

_ Did any of you guys hear that? It sounded like someone had apparated here..._

_ Yea, I heard. Do you have an idea who it could be?_

_ Nope._

_** Crash.**_

_ Okay, now I'm sure that someone's here._

_ Don't bother with it, Fred._

_** Crack.**_

_See? They left. Now let's go get some lunch, I'm starving._

_ Fine!_

_ Hello, Isabel! Nice having you back._

_ Hello, Messrs. Weasley, Mr. Jordan, and Miss. Lovegood, what would you like for me to get you today?_

_ Hmm, how about-_

_ Surprise us._

_ Percy, you know I don't like surprises!_

_ That's the point, Luna._

_ Fine, but I'll just have a sandwich with an apple, please._

_ Sure thing!_

After a couple of moments, Isabel and Leo come out with a few plates of food, which I, Lee, and Percy eat quickly.

_ Luna, are you okay?_

_ Yes, just- not hungry._

_ Where's George?_

_ Fred, I know it's hard, for you, to believe that he's really gone, but-_

_ Not that, you numpty! I meant, isn't he supposed to be in the Great Hall? Well, we're in the Great Hall, and he isn't here, so-_

_ Don't worry about it-_

_ 'Don't worry about it'? Lee, he is missing!_

_ I sincerely doubt that that is something to get worked up over._

_ Lee, its- I- ugh, fine._

What I _do_ know is that Lee was hiding something. He's been acting weird lately, and so are the others. They won't tell me what's wrong, but I am going to find out- sooner or later.

* * *

_Bellatrix's Point Of View_

I didn't really want to be a part of this story to begin with, but I decided that I get some time in stories. Let's start when I was at Sissy's house, beginning to leave.

_Sissy, thank you for giving me my life back._

_ Sure, now just go fetch the boy, Draco needs a new- "play-mate"._

_ Anything to cause those blood-traitors pain is a good thing._

_ Right, now hurry, before those stupid kids realize that that isn't the real Resurrection Stone._

I apparate quickly out of my sister's house, and outside of my old school. I trace my fingers along the stone walls, creating an unbearably high-pitched noise.

_Ahh, the Great Hall, such_ great_ memories..._

After my sarcastic remarks, I go inside the hall, and I see the boy. I look to see if anyone's watching, but I see no one. I grab the kid, and drag him outside, trailing some of his blood behind, because it isn't possible to apparate in the hall- and I don't see a reason to allow a stupid rule like that. In the process of dragging the boy outside, the boy's foot hooked on a small table, causing whatever it was on it to crash onto the floor. After I adjusted the boy's foot, I can hear people coming. I think of where to go, not yet to my sister's house, and it suddenly hits me.

I grab hold of the boy's hair, and apparate to the lone island on Black lake. I take out the real Resurrection Stone and linger it in my hand for a couple of minutes.

_Freddie's gonna be so happy to know that you're alive again, isn't he?_

I suspected no answer, but being held prisoner in Azkaban for a bunch of years does _not _have to do with anything, of course...

I take out my knife, and linger with it in the same hand as the Stone is in.

_I might as well make you twins, y'know. Your stupid mother would want you to look the same, so why not?_

In the same process, I dig the knife in the one-eared twin's back.

_That had been easier... Probably had to do with the fact that you're dead, but not for long..._

I take another look at the Stone in my hand, and I play with it in my hand, doing anything but spinning it.

* * *

_Fred's Point Of View_

Lee hadn't been acting normal yet, but I'll get the secret outta him, I always do. Well, not always, but most of the time, which is almost the same, but- oh well, let's start at the Hospital Wing again, shall we?

_Lee? _What_ is wrong? It's like you've seen death or something!_

_ Wha- What? Sorry, thinking._

_ You've been saying that all day. You too, Percy- and Luna..._

_ So it's not just me, so bug off._

_ No, Lee. You never act like this. Why start all of a sudden? Even you, Luna, are not in a happy mood, and you ALWAYS are in a good mood._

_ She shrugs, and then Lee stands up, looking at the door._

_ Where do you think you're going?_

_ Home. To see my family. Maybe you should go do the same._

_ I would, but I've told you, the way that they look at me just- doesn't feel right. Like I've done something wrong!_

_ Umm, Fred? I don't-_

_ Shut it, Percy. I don't have time for one of your, 'lectures', today._

After Lee left, I apologized to Percy and Luna, not like I didn't want to apologize to Lee or anything, but- it's too hard to explain right now. After a few minutes, I get up myself and aim for the door.

_ Where're you going, Fred? Are ya going to blow up a toilet again?_

After Percy's unfunny joke, I turn, with a fake smile, and talk to him, mostly about his joke.

_ Percy, one, I'm going to the forest and two, just because that happened _once_ doesn't mean you get to joke about it a _million_ times._

_ Why're you going to the forest?_

Still walking, I open the door and yell back at Percy, who is now sitting on one of the beds.

_ I- I need time to think._

_ Okay, if you be too long, you _better_ bet that I'll be after you._

_ You do that, Perce._

* * *

_Bellatrix's Point Of View_

Still holding the Stone in my hand, I look at the scarred boy sitting in front of me. I didn't stab him in the leg; however, I thought that what Severus did to his ear was punishing enough. I look at his pale, lifeless face and winced, not liking what I have to do. I sigh, because I have no choice, and look back at the stone. I close my hand, and then open it again, this time, although, while nodding my head.

_ Okay, I can bring back this little brat, but I will have to cause him pain, for causing me pain because I have to be in the presence of a living blood traitor._

I reflect back at that thought, and then I nod, thinking it was suffice enough for my liking. Then I look back at the stone, this time making it turn thrice in my hand. Then I look at the boy, who is now gagging on some blood. He opens his eyes, and then looks around.

_ F-Fred. I'm so-sorry._

_ Yea, yea, it's all very touching, but I'm not your stupid brother._

_ Bell-Bellatrix? What're you doing here?_

_ I brought you back, you blithering idiot. Not for a good reason, either. I would _never _help your family as long as I live. Blah, blah, blah, we all get it._

_ Okay- Okay, now that I can properly see- Wait, what're you doing?_

_ Oh, nothing, nothing..._

He sees the knife I am pulling out of my black bag, and I evilly smile.

_ Sissy said nothing about hurting you; she said just to bring you back._

I near him with the knife, and he struggles to get up, even though Sissy made me promise to heal him, which I did.

_ Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt- actually, when you think about it, it probably is going to hurt- a lot._

_ No- no-_

He is shaking his head, and crying a bit. I can tell he was trying to say, 'no', again. But his words fell short, and the piercing screams began.

* * *

_Fred's Point Of View_

Sitting in the forest is quite relaxing, actually. I followed the trails of blood that I found a minute earlier, but they fell short after a while, so I sat down on a tree stump.

After a minute, I can feel a strong, new feeling, strong enough to make me fall off of the stump that I was sitting on, and on the forest floor. It's a my-life-has-meaning-again feeling, which I haven't felt before, but it's a feeling that I can't help not thinking that I've felt it before. After a while, about a couple of minutes, the feeling goes away, and a new one takes its place.

This feeling is a feeling that I've definitely felt before, mostly when George was hurt, but-

My thoughts were cut off by a loud, piercing scream coming from the distance, which soon fainted to the point where it is no longer there. Crows and Ravens fly by overhead, and I freeze to the spot where I am, twitching some of my fingers. My heart sinks a bit, and my breathing starts to become hyperventilation. I know that screaming from anywhere, and my eyes start to fill with tears. I finally break the silence by saying something quietly, but not quiet enough to be a whisper.

_ G-George?_

* * *

Remember this story I wrote?  
Well readers, this is the end  
But there's gonna be a sequel  
And thanks for the reviews that were sent

I found a way to update this chapter  
Even though it's ten at night  
Sitting in the light of my computer  
I got eleven reviews

It's like barely any of you listen  
To my pleas for reviews  
Most of you choose  
Not to review at all

All of the stories I'm reading now  
They are all pretty good  
But this song parody is about my story  
That should be understood

Your reviews are everthing I need and more  
You can write it at the bottom of this page, okay?  
Readers, I love your reviews  
Pray this story won't fade away

(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews

The longest chapter was chapter ten  
The shortest was chapter two  
They had a three thousand nine hundred and eleven word difference  
But I think that it really doesn't matter to you

I'm sorry for making George die  
But this story sort of revolves around it  
Please read my sequel  
I'll try to not make anyone else die

Feels like barely any of you listen  
To my pleas for reviews  
Still, most of you choose  
To not review at all

All of the stories I'm reading now  
They are all pretty good  
But this song parody is about my story  
That should be understood

Your reviews are everything I need and more  
You can write it on the next page, okay?  
Readers, I love your reviews  
Pray this story won't fade away

(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews

(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(Long) reviews, (extremely long) reviews

All the stories I'm reading now  
They are all pretty good  
But this song parody is about my story  
That should be understood

Your reviews are everything I need and more  
You can write it at the bottom of this page, okay?  
Readers, I love your reviews  
Pray this story won't fade away

(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews

(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can read your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
(I can see your) reviews (reviews) reviews  
-Parody of Halo by Beyonce

I did the whole song in honor of the last chapter and the readers who read the whole thing. Thank you so much to the reviewers, the readers, and to all of the inspirations for writing the story (on the last chapter of the sequel).  
_-weasleygirl1999_


	17. Surprises

**Chapter 17: Surprises**

_My Point Of View_

* * *

Hello again, my reviewers and/or readers! I have made a surprise for you guys and gals in honor of 1,000+ hits. You can find it on YouTube on ham0219's page (that's me), and in the playlist called, 'FanFic Videos'. I'm pretty sure you can find it from there. Keep on reading and reviewing please!

_-weasleygirl1999_


End file.
